¿Nos conocemos?
by Bren-Cullen.lover
Summary: Situado en Luna nueva. Cuando Bella cae por el precipicio pierde la memoria. Al creer que Bella ha muerto, Edward regresa a Forks y se encuentra con una Bella diferente. ¿Qué hará al respecto? R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Situado en Luna nueva. Cuando Bella cae por el precipicio pierde la memoria. Al creer que Bella ha muerto, Edward regresa a Forks y se encuentra con una Bella diferente. ¿Qué hará al respecto? **

**-¿Nos conocemos?**

**

* * *

**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**BPOV**

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la adrenalina en cuestión. Llené mis pulmones con aire que no me sabía a nada, simplemente lo hice por pura necesidad. Bajo mis párpados, cómo no, podía ver lo que quedaba con el recuerdo de mi ángel. Respiré de nuevo. Esta vez el aire entró por el vacío que tenía en el pecho. Destrozó un poco mas los lados del agujero haciéndolo crecer aún más. Noté de inmediato cómo el dolor me invadía. Las lágrimas escocían en mis ojos, pero no me permití dejarlas salir. _No volverás a llorar por él. _Me gritó una vocecita en mi interior. Cerré los ojos con más fuerza y cogí más velocidad.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo. Todo estaba muy borroso a mí alrededor, me odié a mi misma. Finalmente las lágrimas bajaban de nuevo por mis mejillas. Era imposible no llorar. ¿Cómo podía ser feliz si ya nada en el mundo me devolvería la felicidad? Él se había marchado para no volver jamás. _Será cómo si nunca hubiese existido. _Reconocí en seguida la aterciopelada voz. Tan clara cómo la recordaba. ¿Seguiría siendo igual? Quizás ya la había olvidado, quizás sólo era una copia barata de la verdadera. ¿Cómo pude olvidarla?

En frente de mí se veía la silueta del precipicio. Frené secamente y derrapé por el suelo rocoso. Por mala suerte no pude impedir caer al océano, aun que pensándolo mejor, era la mejor opción para acabar con esta pesadilla llamada vida. Me sorprendí al no notar el dolor de las heridas recientes en mi piel. El dolor en mi interior era tan fuerte que no podía notar otro que no fuera ese.

_Estúpido Edward. _Su nombre provocó que el agujero en mi interior ardiera. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que todo quedaría igual, cómo si jamás hubiera existido? Nunca lograría olvidarme de él. Era el amor de mi vida, mi único y verdadero amor. El primero y último, por que incluso muerta, mi alma jamás dejaría de sentir por él.

_Ya no te quiero. _Volvió a susurrar con su voz aterciopelada. Él ya no me amaba, jamás me amo, solo fui un error. Y para mí, fue lo mejor que jamás me pueda pasar, el mejor regalo en la vida.

Las lágrimas quemaban de nuevo en mis ojos entre abiertos. Esta vez no les impedí salir al exterior. ¿De que me serviría no llorar? Mi razón de bibir se había ido, lo único que me quedaba de mi ángel eran sus recuerdos, y por mucho que me doliera, no iba a olvidar la única razón que tenía por seguir a delante. Sólo sabiendo que estaba bien, ya era suficiente para levantarse cada día y seguir mi triste y vacía rutina.

Ahora el agua salada del mar ardió sobre mis heridas, me retorcí de dolor sumergiéndome. Tragué tanta agua que la garganta se me secó, aún y así, no conseguí llenar el vacío en mi pecho.

Cerré los ojos y las lágrimas en mis mejillas se desintegraron en el mar. Caí en el abismo dispuesta a recordar los mejores momentos de mi vida, mis últimos meses junto a él. _Te amo Edward. _Mi grito se ahogó en el agua. La vocecita en mi cabeza intentó decirme algo en contra de mis palabras, pero me negué a escucharla, esta era la cruda realidad.

* * *

**N/A:**** ¡Hola a todas! Bueno, estoy aquí con una nueva historia que espero que les guste. Esta introducción es del punto de vista de Bella, pero de ahora en adelante los Capítulos serán des del punto de vista de Edward, a no ser que haga alguna excepción. Pronto subiré el primer cap. **

**¡Les amo! (:**

**R/R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Situado en Luna nueva. Cuando Bella cae por el precipicio pierde la memoria. Al creer que Bella ha muerto, Edward regresa a Forks y se encuentra con una Bella diferente. ¿Qué hará al respecto? **

**-¿Nos conocemos?**

**

* * *

**

**DEJAR QUE MIS PENSAMIENTOS SE LLENEN DE TÍ**

**EPOV**

**...**

Pasó otro día, otra tortura en mi inmortalidad, y sólo el crepúsculo era testigo de ello. El crepúsculo, que se llevaba otras 24 horas de vacío en mi corazón sin vida. El crepúsculo, la hora mas triste para nosotros, los inmortales. Para todos menos para mí. Desde el momento en que abandoné a mi razón de vivir, cada una de las horas de mi existencia eran mas que tristes. Eran dolorosas y completamente vacías, sin ningún tipo de sentido. Hacía meses que mi otro yó se había esfumado, aunque regresaba de vez en cuando para lastimarme y recordarme que había hecho lo correcto para Bella. Regresaba para dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro recordándome a la persona que siempre iba a amar y luego me arrebataba los recuerdos quitándome de nuevo una parte de mi ser cuando ni siquiera me la había devuelto. Era demasiado doloroso quedarse observando en persona una condena eterna, una condena demasiado dura de soportar.

Cuando el Sol ya había desaparecido y se empezaban a ver algunas estrellas en el horizonte, volvió el verdadero Edward Cullen. Y en las primeras imágenes de Bella, empezaron mis sollozos.

"_No lo hagas, no me dejes."_ Empezó a sonar su voz suplicándome que me quedara a su lado. El retrato de sus ojos marrones y su mirada triste grabados en mi memoria empezaron lo que era mi martirio diario. Cerré los ojos, que reclamaban expulsar unas lágrimas que no existían. Los sollozos se hacían cada vez más constantes, aun que prefería sufrir miles de momentos cómo este antes que olvidarla. Y dolía, dolía muchísimo recordarla, pero lo necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Maldije el momento en que su delicioso aroma entro por mi nariz, maldije esa clase de biología en la cual hablamos por primera vez, maldije nuestra primera cita, maldije mis palabras en el prado, maldije nuestro primer beso, maldije amarla y que me correspondiera, pero sobretodo me maldije a mi mismo por existir y haber hecho sufrir al ser mas maravilloso del mundo.

Ella no merecía pasar por esa misma tortura. Sólo deseaba que pudiera borrar de su mente a mi persona y a mi ser. Que empezara una vida des de cero con alguien que realmente la amara. Aunque yo siempre estaría allí, a la otra punta del mundo procurando que se la tratara bien, que fuera feliz. Estaría allí amándola eternamente. Velando por su vida, informándome de cada gesto que hiciera. _"Ahora tú eres mi vida"_, eso jamás cambiaría. Esperaría a que tuviese una maravillosa vida humana, como era debido. Esperaría que su corazón diera sus últimos latidos e iría de inmediato tras ellos. _"Por siempre y para siempre Bella."_

Había llegado al punto del delirio, mis pensamientos se habían inundado de mi Bella, mi ángel personal. Mares y oleadas de recuerdos que venían y se iban de mi mente. Recuerdos buenos, otros no tan buenos, pero en todos ellos aparecía el ser mas perfecto del mundo.

Me la imaginé de nuevo soñando con una sonrisa en los labios, susurrando_ "Edward, te amo_". Luego al despertar le decía que había hablado en sueños. Se sonrojaba y esquivaba mi mirada._ "No te acomplejes, si pudiera soñar soñaría contigo. Y no me avergonzaría de ello."_

Cogí aire e intenté llenar el vacío en mi interior, que no desaparecía nunca. Y era comprensible, había perdido mi mitad por el largo camino de mi eternidad y no estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo.

-Cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado con tigo.-mustié a penas, deseando que mi Bella pudiera oírme, aunque la realidad era que no lo haría nunca.

Empecé a sollozar de nuevo y me invadió la nostalgia. Des que ella había aparecido todo a mi alrededor había dado un giro de noventa grados. Antes de que llegara, mi vida era un cielo oscurecido sin nada en él para admirar. Bella acudió a mi vida iluminando mi horizonte, dándole luz y belleza propia. Me había deslumbrado con su encanto y divinidad, había logrado darle sentido a mi vida. Ahora me encontraba como un satélite sin la estrella que le da luz y calor. De un momento a otro mi mundo se había congelado por completo y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Y de nuevo, la memoria volvió a jugarme una mala pasada.

"_Te quiero mas que a nada en el mundo, ¿no te basta con esto?"_-susurré. _"Si, es suficiente. Suficiente para siempre." _¿Cómo pude lastimarla tanto? Definitivamente esto era lo que acababa de demostrar la clase de monstruo que podía ser, por que solo alguien como yo podía hacer tanto daño a la persona que amaba. No merecía seguir en su mente por ello, no merecía los meses a su lado.

Había intentado engañarme pensando que todo podía funcionar. _"Ella se merece algo mejor que tu." _Susurró el otro yo en mi interior y tenía toda la razón.

De todas formas era tan egoísta que me permitía perderme en mundos paralelos e imaginarios, dónde podíamos estar juntos. Me perdía en su mirada y permitía que mis pensamientos se llenaran de ella. Inventaba hasta el último recuerdo no vivido junto a ella. Me imaginaba perdiéndome entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba que la amaba más que a nada en el mudo. Naufragando en la calidez de su cuerpo mientras la besaba cómo jamás pude hacerlo.

Pero al abrir los ojos me encontraba con nada. Mis brazos estaban vacíos y mi piel estaba intacta. Su aroma ya no se encontraba en ningún rincón, sólo en mis recuerdos. _"Ella ya no esta en tu vida." _Me recordaba antes de sumergirme en un mar de recuerdos. Debía acostumbrarme a una existencia vacía y a un horizonte sin su estrella, por que lo que pasó no volvería a suceder. Guardaría mi amor por ella muy dentro de mi ser, aún que sacándolo a la superficie para que no se ahogara, por que si su recuerdo moría, yo moriría definitivamente junto a él.

Un soplo de viento me trajo el aroma de un puma al norte y empezó a dominarme mi yo animal. Empecé a recorrer el bosque en busca de mi presa. Deseé que me calmara el dolor en mi garganta, pero ya sabía que jamás podrá quitarme este sabor amargo en la boca, el sabor de la soledad, el sabor de añoranza. Mis movimientos eran muy rápidos, cada vez se oían más cerca los latidos de su corazón. Ya le pude ver, pero él no se percató de mi presencia. Estaba a escasos centímetros del puma y su corazón empiezo a palpitar rápidamente. En el intento de su huída, agaré su garganta y clavé en ella mis di clavos. Aunque me calmó el dolor en la garganta, el vacío en mi pecho reclamaba algo que no podía darle, mi medio corazón pidió a gritos su mitad.

Dejé el cadáver del animal en el suelo y me permití guiarme de nuevo por la bestia, por el vampiro. A pocos metros pude escuchar pálpitos, varias vidas. No sabían que pronto una de ellas acabaría. Era una manada de ciervos al norte, eran seis o siete. Tenían dos ciervos pequeños, me prometí no matarles a ellos. Unos bebían agua del lago, otros comían hierba despreocupadamente. Los pequeños jugaban y daban brincos al lado de sus respectivas madres.

Me escondí detrás de un árbol y visualicé la imagen de la manada. Había tres machos, dos hembras y dos criaturas. Antes de saltar sobre el macho más grande, observé el bonito retrato que forman los pequeños y sus madres. Cuando salí de detrás de los arbustos todos se alejaron corriendo y los pálpitos de sus corazones se desbocaron de inmediato. Me lancé encima de mi presa y la inmovilicé. Decidí romperle el cuello para que no sufriera. Di un golpe en su tragadero, que se rompió de inmediato, esto acabó con su vida. Por que un corte rápido es lo mejor. Me acerqué a su garganta y traspasé las finas capas de su piel antes de alimentarme de su sangre. No sabía tan bien como la del puma, pero alivió mi dolor y sació mi sed.

Me levanté y respiré aire agrio con sabor a nada mientras me deshice de mi faceta cazadora y volvió a tomar el control mi alma vacía. Me pregunté si estaba en el mismo bosque que la primera noche. En ese mismo instante tomé una decisión, visitaría a mi familia, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no les veía.

Lo primero que hice fue guiarme por los olores y llegar a algún pueblo o ciudad donde pudiera saber a dónde me encontraba. Tomé un soplo de aire, hacía esa dirección podía oír tráfico y olía a humo, seguramente se trataba de una fábrica. Aceleré el paso para llegar lo más rápido posible. En ése momento, sin saber el por qué tuve un mal presentimiento.

Entré por una carretera y pasé corriendo entre distintos vehículos, que no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Paré frente a un enorme cartel. "BENVENUTEI A FLORENCE". Cómo indicaba el letrero, me encontraba en Florencia, más bien en Italia. La pregunta que ahora me atormentaba era, ¿Cómo había llegado yo aquí?

Entré en el pueblo. No era demasiado grande, la verdad es que era todo muy hermoso. Siempre había admirado la belleza de Italia. Caminé por una calle estrecha y rodeada de pequeñas casas con balcones y muchas flores. Llegué hasta una pequeña plaza con una fuente. En medio de esta se encontraba un ángel con un arco y una flecha _"Cupido"_, dedujo la voz en mi interior. Me senté en un banco y saqué de mi bolsillo lo que quedaba de mi celular. Tendría que comprarme uno nuevo. Observé que casi todos los negocios estaban cerrados y de nuevo me invadió la duda. ¿Cuantos meses habían pasado des de entonces?

Mis ojos se posaron en el único local que estaba abierto. Decidí entrar y probar suerte. El idioma no era un problema, ya que dominaba el italiano a la perfección.

Entré en el local, que resultó ser un bar. Al encontrar la barra, me dirigí directamente a esta.

-_Bon jorno_ señor.-un caballero de estatura media y de unos 60 años se giró y fijó sus ojos en mi.- ¿Podría hacerme el favor de prestarme un teléfono por favor?

-Claro,-me indico dónde podía encontrar uno y me sonrió con amabilidad en la mirada. Me alegré de haberme alimentado antes de venir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en contacto con los humanos y me sorprendió no tener el deseo de beber sangre.

Caminé hasta llegar al lado de los servicios, y efectivamente allí encontré un teléfono encima de una mesita, al lado de un retrato de una mujer hermosa y de un recipiente con flores celestes.

Observé el retrato de la joven de ojos marrones y de piel casi translúcida. Me invadió la melancolía y se me hizo mas presente el vacío en mi pecho y la ausencia de mi corazón. Respiré hondo, pero los sollozos volvieron. Me costaba mantenerme de pie y mantener los ojos abiertos. Me senté en una silla e intenté tranquilizarme. Este tormento jamás terminaría. Faltaban todo tipo de cosas dentro de mí, por que ella lo era todo.

Cogí el auricular y marqué el número de Carlice. Cuanto tiempo hacía que no pronunciaba el nombre de mi padre mentalmente. Colgué cuando un olor del todo familiar entró por mis fosas nasales. Alguien tocó suavemente mi espalda y me abrazó por detrás.

-¿Alice?-di un giro de noventa grados encima de mí y me encontré cara a cara con mi hermana. Su mirada era triste y compasiva a la vez.

-Hola Edward.-hizo una breve pausa para coger un soplo de aire.-Tuve una visión sobre lo que estabas dispuesto a hacer y decidí venir en tu busca. Todos te están esperando. Te he echado mucho de menos.-me regaló una sonrisa algo vacía de felicidad.

-Gracias Alice.-fue lo único que pude mustiar. Nos esperaba un gran trayecto juntos antes de llegar a...

"_Tranquilo, Carlice y los otros están con los Denali. Ella está bien Edward, esta intentando olvidarte, intenta superarlo."_ Me mostró imágenes de Bella en los últimos meses, ¡Ho Dios! Bella parecía un cuerpo sin alma. Estaba más pálida de lo normal y tenía unas enormes ojeras al rededor de sus ojos marrones apagados, sin ningún tipo de brillo. Me mostró el principio de una de las pesadillas de Bella, o eso parecía, ya que paró de inmediato.

-¿Qué era eso?-pregunté con un hilo de voz. ¿Era realmente una pesadilla?

-Edward, perdona, no era mi intención mostrártelo. Olvídalo por favor.-Asentí. Mi hermana parecía sufrir mucho también. Me dio la sensación de que eso no era un sueño, sino la cruda realidad. Bella estaba sufriendo mucho por mi culpa. Nunca podría perdonarme hacer sufrir tanto a un ángel.

-¿Estás bien Edward?-preguntó una voz que parecía el retocar de las campanas. Alice sufría también, seguramente todos sufrían. _¿Por que siempre dañas a quién amas joder? _Preguntó la voz en mi interior.

-Hice lo mejor para ella, esto es suficiente.-intenté sonreír, pero la sonrisa se quedó en una mueca de dolor. Mi hermana lo pudo notar.

Estábamos en el coche de Alice ya en camino. Encendió la radio y empezó a sonar música clásica. Algunas de las piezas eran mías. Entre ellas pude reconocer la canción que compuse con tanto amor, la nana de Bella. De nuevo los recuerdos de aquella noche. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, eran lágrimas de alegría. _"Es un regalo hermoso Edward." _Había susurrado. Ese fue el último día que le sonreí y la besé con ternura, el día de su cumple años.

"_Edward, bésame"_, me había exigido. _"Esta noche estás insaciable"_, le sonreí yo. "_No lo hagas si no lo deseas"_, aparto toda su timidez. _"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"_, besé sus dulces labios. Era cómo una droga para mí.

No fui muy consciente de cuanto tiempo estuvimos al aeropuerto ni dentro del avión. Estaba metido en mis pensamientos, soñando despierto. Algunas veces se hacía obvia la preocupación de Alice, ya que no paraba de mirarme fijamente. Notaba sus ojos clavados en mi nuca y escuchaba sus pensamientos cuando me apetecía, aun que se me hacía muy duro. Al escucharlos hasta yo sentía lástima por mí. ¿A caso tenía tan mal aspecto?

Bajamos del avión sin decir ni una palabra. Al llegar al coche permití que Alice fuera quien conduciría. Leí sus pensamientos y des de entonces supe el interrogatorio que me esperaba, aun que me negaba rotundamente a contestar a todas sus preguntas. Sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, sólo se preocupaba.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-pronunció cada una de las palabras muy lentamente, como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño.

-Alice, se que te preocupas por mí, pero de veras que puedo afrontarme a ello solo.-lo último que quería era herir sus sentimientos.

-Vamos Edward. Se lo mal que lo estás pasando, soy tu hermana. Puedes confiar conmigo.-suplicó. Es que cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había nadie que se la pudiera sacar.

-Si cambio de opinión te lo haré saber.-refunfuñé.

No contestó. Se quedó callada y sabía lo que significaba. ¿Cómo me podía hacer eso? Aún que sabía que no me convenía, dirigí su mirada hacia ella. Me miraba con el rostro triste y desconcertante.

-Alice…-supliqué. Siguió observándome de esa misma forma.- Estoy vacío por dentro, siento que me falta mi mitad. Mi mundo ya no es el mismo, es cómo si me faltara la parte esencial de mi vida. Soy cómo una pieza de puzzle que ha perdido a la otra única pieza con la cual puede encajar a la perfección, para así formar una imagen juntas.

-Edward… Se que sería meterme donde no me llaman, ¿me permites darte un consejo?- asentí, así que continuó hablando.- Siempre podrías volver con ella…-iba a contestar, pero no me lo permitió y se adelantó.- Ella también lo está pasando muy mal, créeme. He llegado a la conclusión que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Es tu media naranja, tu alma gemela. No deberías dejarla escapar. En el lugar dónde está mas segura es a tu lado Edward.-esbozó y tomó aire. Bajó la cabeza y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la carretera.- Al menos este es mi punto de vista, creo que no me equivoco. Te recuerdo que una vez la vi transformada en uno de nosotros.

Si hizo un gran silencio en el automóvil. Durante este periodo de segundos tuve tiempo de reflexionar sobre sus palabras, estuve a punto de dejarme convencer, pero finalmente no lo hice. Recordé la noche de su diez y octavo cumpleaños, la noche en que Jasper quiso atacarla. Fue así como mantuve mi opinión. Cómo Alice aún esperaba una respuesta, respondí tan sinceramente como me fue posible.

-Estoy seguro de ella está sufriendo tanto o incluso mas que yo. Pero también estoy seguro de que hice lo mejor Alice. Estar rodeada de vampiros que desean beber de su sangre no es nada seguro.-bostezó.- Se que podrá olvidarme, podrá seguir adelante.- _"Deseas que pase lo que pase conserve tu recuerdo"_, grité en mis adentros.- Sólo quiero sus seguridad y felicidad, esto es lo verdaderamente esencial ahora mismo, siempre lo será.

Se quedó atónita buscando una respuesta que me hiciera cambiar de idea, pero no la obtuvo. Nada me haría cambiar de opinión, mi decisión ya hacía tiempo que estaba tomada.

Llegamos a casa de los Denali en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me sorprendió lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo cuando yo estaba absorto en mis pensamientos.

Salimos del coche sin decir nada ninguno de los dos. Pude oír sus pensamientos, su odio hacía mí en ese momento. Detestaba mi opinión, detestaba haber de estar separada de su mejor amiga, detestaba estar lejos de aquella persona a la cual consideraba una hermana. Comprendía sus sentimientos, ella sufría y la echaba de menos, pero no tanto como yo. Nadie podría llegar a amar a Bella tanto cómo lo hacía yo. Para protegerla debía alejarme de ella, por que yo era quien le ponía en peligro en cada ocasión que sufría. Yo era el responsable de que ella fuera tan desdichada. La mejor opción era estar lejos de ella.

La vocecita soprano de Esme interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Edward, hijo, cuanto te he extrañado.-se acercó y me abrazó por la cintura. Yo la correspondí con la mejor sonrisa falsa que pude. No quería hacerla sufrir a ella también. Era lo más parecido que tenía a una madre.

-Mama, yo también te he echado mucho de menos.-mustié entre sus mechones de pelo azabaches, con esa fragancia que antaño fue mía.

El siguiente en recibirme fue Carlice, también con un fuerte abrazo y con un _"te he echado en falta"_ silencioso y mental.

Seguidamente me recibieron mis otros hermanos. Emmet, con un golpe fuerte en el brazo; Jasper con un intercambio de manos; y finalmente Rosalie con un beso tímido en la mejilla.

Saludé a los Denali formalmente y nos sentamos todos en la sala de estar. La televisión estaba encendida.

Por la tele daban un partido de béisbol que Emmet y Jasper miraban con mucha atención.

Rosalie, Tanya, Alice, Carmen, Kate y Esme, conversaban acerca de algo que no me importaba en absoluto.

En cuanto Carlise y Eleazar se unieron para ver el partido de béisbol, Alice dio un saltó del sofá y tuvo una visión. Se trataba de Bella.

* * *

**N/A:**** Ok. Supongo que ya se imaginan que va a pasar a continuación, quizás no. Pero bueno, tendrán que esperar al siguiente cap para saber la verdad, o mas bien aún, la cruda realidad para mi pobre Edward.**

**Las amo! Gracias por los reviws! (:**

**R/R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Situado en Luna nueva. Cuando Bella cae por el precipicio pierde la memoria. Al creer que Bella ha muerto, Edward regresa a Forks y se encuentra con una Bella diferente. ¿Qué hará al respecto? **

**-¿Nos conocemos?**

**

* * *

**

**SI LOS RECUERDOS MUEREN, MI CORAZÓN SE VA CON ELLOS**

**EPOV**

**...**

"_Por siempre y para siempre."_

**...**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos recorrí la habitación para encararme con Alice. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, necesitaba respuestas. Empecé a sollozar sin lágrimas en mis párpados cuando la visión de Alice se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Me negaba a aceptar lo que acababa de leer en la mente de mi hermana, no podía ser cierto. ¿Mi Bella estaba...? No podía ni pensar en esa palabra, era demasiado para ser real. Ella era demasiado joven e inocente, ella me había prometido que se cuidaría.

Levanté la cabeza y observé atentamente a todos, para finalmente, mirar cara a cara a mi hermana.

-Dime que no es verdad...-mustié entrecortadamente con voz ronca. Todos se quedaron callados. Durante mi estado de shock Alice les había explicado su visión a los presentes.- ¡Alice por favor! - Grité ante el desesperante y abrumador silenció que nos rodeaba.

-Edward, yo no lo sé... No sé que decir ni que hacer, no se si ya es demasiado tarde o si aún tenemos tiempo para detenerla y no haga esta locura...-susurró entre grandes soplos de aire. Después caminó hasta Jasper, se acurrucó entre sus brazos y empezó a dar sollozos.

Ya no había nada más que hacer, nada que me retuviera en ese lugar. Busqué la mirada de Carlice entre la multitud, la encontré. Tenía los ojos llenos de tristeza y compasión. Intentó decirme algo para detenerme, realmente me conocía mucho. Pero en ese momento no quise escucharle, no quería escuchar las palabras compasivas de nadie y menos las de mi propio padre.

Salí corriendo de allí, sin ningún rumbo en particular. Sólo deseaba huir de esa gavia gigantesca llamada vida. Si ella ya no estaba, nada a mí alrededor no tenía sentido alguno.

Durante mí trayecto indefinido, recordé la breve visión que me había matado por dentro segundos atrás.

**APOV**

Todo parecía jodídamente normal. A pesar de todo, Edward estaba de vuelta y nuestra familia estaba al completo de nuevo.

Sabía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo Edward a causa de la ruptura con mi mejor amiga humana Bella. Ahora mas que nunca necesitaba el apoyo de su hermanita Alice, es decir, yo.

Si lo hubiese intentado, quizás hubiese podido desviar la visión que tanto dolor nos causó a todos. Para mí ya fue demasiado difícil y no puedo imaginarme como fue para Edward. Quedó paralizado en cuanto vio lo que pasaba por mi mente, esa visión.

"_Bella iba encima de una moto. Daba gas a fondo y se dejaba llegar por la velocidad con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que controlaba muy bien sus movimientos, ya que todo iba sobre ruedas hasta el momento. Abrió los ojos, tenía la mirada perdida y llena del vacío. Tenía una pinta horrible. Sus ojos color ocre brillaban aún menos que le última vez que la vi. Al rededor de estos se dibujaban unas enormes ojeras sobre su piel casi translúcida. Todo era borroso, pero al parecer estaba adelgazando muy rápido. Sus ojos parecían secos, cómo si no tuviera lágrimas ya para derramar. Perdió el control del vehículo y tumbó de lado. Derrapó con gran parte de su cuerpo descubierto contra las rocas. Se hizo graves quemaduras, pero pareció no notarlo. Empezó a sollozar y las lágrimas inundaron su rostro. Parecía que la tortura había acabado, cuando en una milésima de segundo calló por un acantilado que daba al océano. No luchó para sobrevivir, simplemente se dejó llevar por las corrientes marinas y se sumergió en el agua salada aún con lágrimas en los ojos."_

Resultaba muy doloroso ver una y otra vez esas imágenes en mi cabeza. Edward me miró con la mirada perdida. Empezó a llorar sin lágrimas en los ojos. Sus temblores cada vez se hicieron más constantes. Estaba en estado de _shock._

Todos los presentes me rodearon. Les expliqué brevemente sobre mi visión y la entendieron a la primera. Puse toda mi atención en mi hermano. Parecía ausente y fuera de control, no pude evitar preocuparme muchísimo. No merecía tanto sufrimiento, no comprendí como podía sobrellevarlo. No pude ni imaginarme que haría yo si me sucedía lo mismo con Jasper.

-Dime que no es verdad...-mustió con tono de súplica. A penas no le pude escuchar. ¿Que podía hacer yo ante la persona que estaba pasándolo tan mal delante de mí? ¿Cómo podía consolarle?- ¡Alice por favor!-gritó con la voz ronca de angustia.

-Edward, yo no lo sé... No sé que decir ni que hacer, no se si ya es demasiado tarde o si aún tenemos tiempo para detenerla y no haga esta locura...- Intenté ser lo mas convincente posible.

Siguió observándome unos instantes más, y en su mirada vi que ya había tomado la decisión. Me asustaba pensar cual era. _"No estoy dispuesto a vivir en un mundo en dónde no esté Bella, nunca." _Recordé sus palabras. En el momento en que las pronunció no hice caso. En esos tiempos aún pensaba que Bella acabaría siendo una de los Cullen. Pero su rostro, la seriedad con que lo confesó todo, sólo demostraba que decía la verdad.

**EPOV**

Ya nada me quedaba en este mundo si ella no estaba. Si realmente había… Tragué saliva e intenté no pronunciar esa palabra. Se me hacía muy doloroso. El vacío en mi interior había desaparecido, había muerto junto a mi alma. Lo que sentía en ese momento no se podía comparar a nada, no me sentía vacío, me sentía muerto por dentro.

Observando mi alrededor me sorprendí al comprender dónde me había llevado mi desesperación. La tristeza y la agonía que me invadían, habían aprovechado que estaba distraído para llevarme a ese rumbo indefinido, el rumbo que jamás tuve que tomar.

El lugar me recordaba cada una de las situaciones que había vivido en él. _"Y entonces el león se enamoró de la oveja." _Recordé las palabras que antaño dije, las palabras que jamás debieron ser pronunciadas._ ¿_Nada tuvo sentido entonces? La oveja nunca fue entupida, el único culpable, estúpido y masoquista fue el propio león. El león fue quién nunca debió desear alimentarse de la oveja, el que nunca debió acercarse a ella, el que nunca debió amarla, el que nunca debió conocerla... ¡El que nunca debió dañarla! Por que la oveja era tierna, cariñosa, inocente. No merecía nada de eso. Pero ¿queque podía hacer ahora el león? Ya no había nada para solucionar. Decidió abandonar a la oveja para que tuviera una vida segura y feliz. Entonces pasó lo imprevisto, se suponía que la oveja estaba mas segura fuera del alcance del león. O quizás no. Por que ahora el león ya no podía solucionar nada. La oveja había muerto y el león se había quedado solo, vacío por dentro.

Sin embargo, ese pequeño lugar en el mundo era mi refugio. Era el lugar donde podía inventar la felicidad al lado de la oveja de mis sueños, de la persona que amaría eternamente. Por que ese sitio era simplemente mágico para nosotros. Era el prado dónde nos habíamos declarado, el lugar en dónde habíamos vivido tantas cosas, siempre juntos. Nuestro lugar. No necesitaba tener los ojos abiertos para ver cada uno de los detalles del prado, por insignificantes que fueran. En él se escondían palabras, gestos, miradas.. Recuerdos llenos de amor, no, aún mas.

Desearía sentirme vacío el resto de toda mi eternidad antes que admitir que ella había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Debía comprobar si era cierto que Bella estaba muerta antes de hacer lo obvio. _"Me niego a vivir en un mundo dónde tu no estés Bella."_

Pero antes necesitaba aclarar mis ideas. Debía buscar una situación para poner fin a la oscuridad y a la niebla que no permitían que pensara con claridad. Para dar un paso tan importante, dar un paso que dependía de lo que quedaba de mi pobre corazón. Era un paso que decidía si ir o no a visitar a los Vulturis. El simple nombre me provocó escalofríos, pero estaba dispuesto a todo antes que aguantar una eternidad sin ella, mi razón de vivir.

Respiré profundamente. Ya no podía soportar más dolor, necesitaba saber ya la única respuesta a las miles de preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza.

Revolví el mi pelo cobrizo y me levanté de la fría y verde hierba bajo mis pies. No sabía exactamente que hora era, ni a que hora había salido corriendo de la casa de los Denali. No me importaba en ese momento. Era solo que había oscurecido mas rápido de lo que estaba acostumbrado, el tiempo había volado y yo aún no sabía si el corazón de mi ángel seguía latiendo o NO.

Caminé lentamente, sin prisas. Sólo deseaba que las agujas del tiempo fueran lo más despacio posible. Debía ir con calma, temía demasiado a lo que me esperaba al hospital. ¿Que diría si alguien me veía? ¿Que respondería si me preguntaban que hacía allí?

Preferí no pensar en ello por el momento, lo único que me importaba era Bella. Si ella ya no estaba, lo único que me quedaba era seguir a su alma fuera dónde fuera. Si en el intento caía en el abismo del infierno, encontraría la manera de reunirme con ella de nuevo. Yo tan solo era una bestia enamorada del ángel que vió una vez en el horizonte, un ángel bello y hermoso. Mi amor por ella no era un error, lo sabía con certeza, yo había renacido cómo vampiro para amarla. Pero el amor que Bella sentía por mí, el amor que me correspondía con tanto empeño, era el peor error de su vida. Se merecía algo mejor que un monstruo, algo mejor que un asesino.

Perdido entre mis pensamientos, empecé a correr inconscientemente. Fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando paré delante del hospital. Dejé de respirar al oler la olor a enfermedades distintas. El olor a muerte.

Decidí mentirme desde ese instante hasta la hora de la verdad. Era más fácil entrar a ese lugar enfermizo mintiéndome, imaginándome cosas surrealistas. Mentirse a uno mismo en estas situaciones siempre es más sencillo.

Paseé por el enorme jardín que rodeaba el hospital con parsimonia. Las manos me temblaban y mi cuello intentaba emitir sollozos que yo ahogaba en el intento. Si hubiese podido tener frío, si hubiese podido llorar, lo habría hecho. La tristeza y las ansias de verla sana y salva, recorrían mis venas vacías.

Traspasé las puertas de entrada y me acerqué a la recepción. Mi mente vagabundeaba en lugares lejanos en los cuales me encontraba. Necesité unos instantes para reaccionar ante la mirada confusa de la mujer que se encontraba sentada detrás de la mesa larguera.

-Buenos días muchacho... ¿Necesitas algo?- Por suerte no conocía a esa mujer. Era una señora de unos 40 años, alta y muy delgada. Llevaba el pelo azabache recogido en un moño perfecto encima de su cabecita pequeña y humanamente delicada.

Si,-tragué saliva antes de seguir hablando para así aclarar mi voz ronca.- Me podría informar de de si...

Las palabras no me salieron de la boca. El sonido más hermoso del mundo resonó en mis tímpanos y me quedé perplejo en el sitio con la mirada perdida. Se oían débiles y lejanos, pero aún y así los reconocería en cualquier ocasión o lugar. Los latidos de su corazón. Bella seguía viva, seguía luchando por seguir adelante. Se dibujo una sonrisa en mis labios y ya nada me haría bajar de las nubes, si no fuera que había dejado a la recepcionista esperando una respuesta coherente.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- se levantó de la silla en dónde estaba acomodada y empujó suavemente mi brazo para que se me quitara la cara de imbézil que aún tenía puesta.

-Sí, perdone...-intenté disimular. Me giré dispuesto a seguir el sonido de ese precioso órgano vital, ése dulce latido que llenó con sólo un instante el vacío en mi interior.

No me prohibí a seguir los impulsos de mi alma, no me pregunté si era lo correcto subir esas escaleras y entrar en esa habitación. Lo hice por que mi corazón pedía a gritos una segunda oportunidad junto al amor de mi existencia. Lo hice por que después de tanto tiempo, comprendí que la razón no había derrotado del todo al corazón, que se levantó y logró gritar de nuevo lo que mi yó interior le había prohibido. Me negaba a perderla de _nuevo. "Por siempre y para siempre."_

Paré en frente de la puerta. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? Deseaba entrar y apretar mis labios contra los suyos, pero... No podía hacer eso. _"Sólo esta vez, por última vez la veré," _me prometí.

Abrí la puerta silenciosamente. Estaba aterrorizado con la sola idea de pensar en su rechazo. Comprendería perfectamente que no me quisiera volver a ver, pero de todos modos iba a cumplir mi promesa. _"A cambio te garantizo que no me vas a volver a ver. Será como si nunca hubiese existido." _Lo único importante en toda mi larga existencia era su felicidad y seguridad.

Bella estaba tendida en una cama. Su cuerpo estaba tapado por sábanas blancas, pero aún y así pude ver las heridas que tenía en los brazos y en la cara. Se me clavaron pequeñas espinas por todo el corazón. _"Si hubieses estado allí para salvarla, nada de esto hubiese pasado." _Reprochó la voz en mi interior. Tenía toda la razón, ¿Cómo pude abandonarla siendo la persona más importante para mí?

Me dejé caer en una silla al lado de la cama dónde se encontraba el cuerpo de Bella. A pesar de las quemaduras en su piel, parecía que todo lo demás estaba en orden. Sólo estaba descansando después del trágico accidente. Me acerqué para verla mas de cerca y no pude evitar coger una de sus manos entre las mías y acaricié una de sus mejillas. Pasé mis labios por su piel des de los dedos hasta la mitad del brazo que sostenía. Memoricé ese aroma tan particular que tanto me gustaba. Era placentero poder estar a su lado después de meses de no verla. Pero tendría que soportarlo, la amaría para siempre.

Me incorporé de nuevo en mi asiento aún con los dedos de Bella entre mis manos. Adoraba cada una de las partes de su ser.

Con la otra mano empecé a juguetear con uno de sus rizos mientras esperaba a que despertara mi "Bella Durmiente."

Abrió los ojos justo en el momento en que yo posaba mi mirada en su rostro. Observó con confusión su alrededor y luego dirigió toda su atención a mí. Esperé con paciencia a que me dijera algo, a que reaccionara.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se dirigió a mí con mucho cuidado. Parecía cambiada y distanciada, pero pensé que esas eran las consecuencias de estar meses sin sus virtudes humanas.

-Bella, estás en el hospital por que tuviste un accidente con la moto…-trague saliva y aclaré mi voz. Era muy extraño que me tratara tan normal, cómo si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros los últimos meses.

-Mmmm… No recordaba nada del jodido accidente.-mustió mientras hacía varios estiramientos. Me quedé observándola esperando una reacción agresiva o melancólica, pero no sucedió nada de nada.- Perdona, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Asentí y esperé a que preguntara algo cómo: _"¿Por qué volviste?"_- Es que bueno, estoy algo confusa…-fijo sus ojos en los míos. En esa ocasión sus ojos me parecieron distintos. En ellos no vi el amor que antaño tuvieron, estaban uecos, vacíos.- ¿Nos conocemos?

Y no supe si alegrarme y sonreírle de nuevo a la vida. Al fin y al cabo era lo que había deseeado durante ese largo periodo en el cual no habíamos estado unidos. Ella me había olvidado, no recordaba nada acerca de mi ni de mi secreto. Era lo mejor, de esa forma podría empezar de cero una vida sin sufimientos. Sentí cómo todo se desintegraba en mi interior. Fué pero, aún mas duro que esa tarde en el bosque al lado de la casa de Charlie. En le momento que la había dejado pensaba que pasara lo que pasara, siempre me recordaría. El dolor que sentía en ese momento no era comparable con el que sufrí antaño. Por que cuando alguien pronuncaba mi nombre en su presencia, no sentiría nada, no recordaría todos los momentos juntos.

No sólo morí yo, el amor y el recuerdo murieron junto a mi alma. Edward Cullen murió el día en que Bella perdió todos los recuerdos que habíamos vivido. Ahora eran acontecimientos olvidados que habían pasado a formar parte del pasado, en un rincón dónde nadie los podría ver ni recordar. Lo único que quedaría sería mi amor eterno por ella.

* * *

**N/A:** **No se si se lo van a creer o no, pero este cap me ha quedado extremadamente corto y triste. Cuando estaba escribiendo me entraron unas ganas enormes de llorar. Espero haber plasmado bién en el papel mis ideas y sentimientos. También espero que les haya gustado.**

**Grácias por los reviws que me han dejado, les debo todo y más! Les amo!**

**R/R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Situado en Luna nueva. Cuando Bella cae por el precipicio pierde la memoria. Al creer que Bella ha muerto, Edward regresa a Forks y se encuentra con una Bella diferente. ¿Qué hará al respecto? **

— **¿Nos conocemos?**

**

* * *

**

**LA VICTORIA QUE SABÍA A DERROTA**

**EPOV**

**...**

"_Por siempre y para siempre."_

**...**

Salí corriendo de esa maldita habitación sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Dejé atrás aquello que era tan importante para mi, esa vez era ya definitiva. Y en ése momento comprendí que no tenía ninguna importancia lo que me sucediera de ahora en adelante, mi alma fugitiva ya nunca más iba a volver a llenar ese vacío en mi interior.

Ella lo había logrado. "Por fin", susurró la voz en mi cabeza. Había olvidado el recuerdo de le persona que la había hecho la adolescente más infeliz del mundo. Quise sonreír, pero esa vez ni la misma mueca de horror se asomó por mis labios.

Sí, era lo mejor. Se suponía que lo que acababa de suceder era una victoria para mí. Al fin y al cabo había deseado esa situación en los últimos meses y ahora se había cumplido. Aún que sin sabe por qué, no podía quitarme de la boca ése sabor amargo, ése sabor a la peor de las derrotas que pudieran existir.

Salí del edificio con la mirada perdida, naufragando muy lejos de dónde se encontraba mi cuerpo, al igual que mi corazón.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia aterrizaron justo en mis párpados y recorrieron lentamente mis mejillas. Los ojos me picaban por la mezcla de tristeza y angustia. La añoranza recorrió cada centímetro de mí. Ésas gotas de agua insignificantes que caían frágiles desde algún lugar del horizonte representaban las lágrimas que no podía derramar. Si hubiese podido llorar en ése momento, lo habría hecho.

Aún que en ése momento no debía, me sentía infeliz y desdichado. Me sentía sólo y abandonado. En definitiva, me sentía mas que olvidado. Era cómo si nuca hubiese existido, cómo si mi ser jamás hubiese habitado ni que fuera el más pequeño lugar del planeta.

Estuve minutos, horas, quizás días caminando sin ser consciente de ninguno de los pasos que daba. Cunado "desperté" de mi estado de _shock _el infierno volvió a apuñalarme por la espalda.

Miré a mi alrededor y negué con la cabeza. No me podía estar pasando eso a mí. Dí un gran brinco y recorrí unos kilómetros de bosque en menos de tres segundos.

Ahora estaba todo mejor, aún que no tan lejos de ésos últimos y dolorosos recuerdos.

Apoyé mi peso contra el árbol más cercano y me dejé caer encima de la tierra húmeda de rocío.

Cerré los ojos y recosté mi rostro en mis rodillas aferradas a contra mi cuerpo. Entonces, cómo si nada ni nadie pudiera evitarlo, dí un último bostezo antes de empezar a sollozar, y de nuevo, caí en ése vacío inmenso, dónde pude sentir pena por mí mismo.

**BPOV**

Noté un gran dolor de cabeza al recuperar la conciencia que había perdido en ciertas circunstancias que ahora mismo no podía recordar.

No abrí los ojos de inmediato. Sabía con certeza que si los abría me encontraría con algo desagradable, y encima, sin ninguna razón, las lágrimas ahora sujetas por mis párpados cerrados, saldrían disparadas hacía mis mejillas.

Escuché un ruido a mi alrededor, pero no hice ningún movimientos, no aún.

Todo estaba demasiado confuso. Ya que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, decidí reflexionar sobre ello, intentar averiguar algo. Por mucho que busqué y rebusqué entre mis recuerdos, la respuesta a mis preguntas fue la misma... NADA.

Entonces mi maldito celebro empezó a jugarme malas pasadas. Me aterroricé muchísimo con una de ellas. Respiré hondo. No podía pasarme eso a mí de ninguna de las maneras. Maldeci a mi madre por hacerme ver tantas películas de terror e intriga. Sí, no era más que eso. Mi imaginación superaba sus límites de velocidad.

De repente mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Fuera lo que fuera que pasaba, a pesar de mi confusión, decidí abrir los ojos de una vez por todas.

Lentamente miré a mi alrededor, todo parecía normal en cuando me encontré con un par de ojos color miel. El sonido de alguna cosa me distrajo. Era como si alguien picara con un martillo en la misma pared de la habitación. Fruncí el seño y me dí cuenta que no era el sonido de un martillo, eran los latidos de un corazón, de mí corazón.

Dirigí la mirada de nuevo a ése apuesto muchacho, que me regaló una sonrisa muy tierna. En el mismo instante noté cómo una de mis venas enviaba sangre a mis mejillas, y así, de ésa forma tan peculiar y nueva para mí, me sonrojé.

La confusión me invadió de nuevo, ésta vez mezclada con varios sentimientos irremediables y extraños. Notaba cada latido de mi corazón y cada terminación nerviosa en mi interior a flor de piel. Lo pero de todo era que al preguntarme el por que de esas sensaciones, no encontraba respuesta. Ni siquiera la vocecita en mi interior se dignó a responder, simplemente bostezó cómo una boba, al igual que yo.

Entre tanto, mi garganta había estado reclamando mi voz para formular oralmente una de mis preguntas. Él muchacho hermoso de piel pálida y facciones perfectas, sonrió de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde estoy?- intenté ser respetuosa, a pesar de las ansias por saber. A pesar de todo, no le conocía de nada y sería muy irresponsable por mi parte faltarle al respecto. El corazón me dio un brinco y continuó con su interminable compás cuando él cogió aire para contestar a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo iba a engañarme? No estaba nerviosa sólo por mi falta de memoria, el chico en sí, no me agobiaba ni me molestaba, simplemente, sin razón alguna, me hacía sentir llena de vitalidad. Cada vez que posaba sus ojos en mí sentía como mi corazón gritaba de felicidad ante su presencia.

—Bella, estás en el hospital por que tuviste un accidente con la moto…-mustió tranquilamente. ¿A caso me conocía? No me importó. El sonido de su voz me resultó del todo familiar. Tranquilizó todo mi ser y hizo que una sonrisa se asomara por mis labios.

Aparté ésos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Ahora tenía demasiadas cosas en mente cómo para pensar en tonterías. Pero aún y así, no logré borrar la idea de recurrir a ellos cuando la desesperación se hubiera ido lejos. De alguna manera, lo que hice fue ponerlos al final de la cola y observarlos de reojo a lo lejos hasta que llegara su turno.

—Mmm… No recordaba nada del jodido accidente.- susurré con confusión. Tenía la garganta seca, y gracias a ello, la voz más ronca que nunca. En ése momento no quise recordar nada del accidente. La simple sensación que me invadió, ese dolor _agudo... "Ahora no_", suplicó una vocecita en mi interior.

Posé mis ojos en él muchacho, que ahora tenía la mirada pensativa. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por entrar en su mente o que como mínimo, el me revelara sus pensamientos. - Perdona, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - asintió con la mirada igual de triste y tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca. A pesar de la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos, su belleza seguí inminente. Busqué sus ojos entre la confusión, para así continuar mi interrogatorio contando con su atención. - Es que bueno, estoy algo confusa… -pronuncié con palabras entrecortadas.- ¿Nos conocemos?

Algo en su mirada se rompió en miles de pedacitos cuando pronuncié ésas palabras. Se quedó atónito, sentado en una silla con los codos apoyados en sus piernas, con la mirada perdida e inundada de disgusto.

Se levantó del asiento justo en el momento en que parpadeé. Noté un corriente de aire a mi alrededor, pero cuando abrí los ojos, él ya se había marchado.

Quizás debería haber salido corriendo detrás de el y disculparme por mi comportamiento, fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera hecho, le había lastimado.

Entre tantos lamentos, sentí cómo ésta vez, se rompía también algo en mi interior. Negué con la cabeza y empecé a sollozar sin saber el por que. Un dolor agudo apareció en mi pecho, me dio la sensación de que en realidad, sólo reaparecía, dando paso a la angustia.

**EPOV**

En algún momento perdido de la noche, me levanté y me prometí que seguiría a delante sin Bella, por muy duro que fuera, por muy egoísta que pareciera. Lo haría por mantener el recuerdo de al menos, mi amor por ella. Esos recuerdos eran demasiados bonitos para ser olvidados, de esa manera no se podían borrar. No le culpaba a ella, debía alegrarme de ver algo de felicidad en su rostro.

Me sentí identificado con el único superviviente de una tribu que conocí en la inmensa selva de Las Amazonas. Él fue el último que habló la lengua de su tribu y que llevó a cabo sus costumbres. Murió recordando cada detalle, por insignificante que fuera. Recordó hasta el último suspiro sus creencias y rezó cada día a sus dioses. Amó a su gente con todo su corazón, hasta que éste frenó sus latidos hasta pararlos.

El tiempo transcurrió con mas lentitud de lo que me pensaba. Los días, las semanas, los meses... Al largo de mi eternidad, jamás me habían pesado ni me habían dolido tanto cómo ahora lo hacían. Lo único positivo en todo aquello, es que no dejaba de revivir cada segundo al lado de Bella.

Mi familia y yó nos habíamos instalado temporalmente a Alaska, con nuestra segunda familia. Todos parecían muy felices, y de alguna manera, eso calmaba mi dolor.

Sabía que estar lejos de ella, sólo rompería aún los pedazos de mi corazón, ¿pero que más podía hacer? Quizás hubiera podido quedarme a su lado y empezar de cero, ¿sería eso lo correcto? Sabía perfectamente que no. Desde el principio de lo que fue nuestra relación, supe que no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Mis días con sus noches incluidas, se basaban en soñar despierto. Supongo que _ésta _era mi manera de dormir, si el sueño se define como un estado inerte entre periodos activos.

Los días siguientes de mi llegada, los días siguientes a mi estado de _shock_, fueron peores aún. Me había alejado muchísimo de mis seres queridos. No quería verles

mal, y menos si yo era el causante de su dolor. Supongo que comprendieron mi estado de ánimo y comportamiento. Estar todo el día ausente era una manera de sofocar las voces que parloteaban dentro de mi mente como el gorgoteo de un río, aún que no me causaban problemas. Seguramente todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en pensar lo mínimo posible al estar a mi alrededor. Cuando me fuera posible pronunciar más de tres monosílabos seguidos, tendría que agradecerles todo su apoyo.

Ahora que mi corazón había huido para el resto de mi eternidad, y que mis fosas nasales ya no funcionaban del todo bien gracias a que habían perdido sus instintos, disponía de todo el tiempo para poner en práctica todas aquellas cosas que siempre quise hacer. Pero ya nada me hacía estar ansioso, ya nada me ilusionaba para nada. Mi existencia pasó a un tercer plano, pasó a no tener nada que ver con el sentido común.

Subí al coche dispuesto a salir de ése lugar en donde había pasado los últimos meses. A demás, Carlice y los demás necesitaban un respiro para pensar con claridad sin tener que preocuparse de que les oyera.

Mientras conducía fuera de casa de los Denalí a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora,

no estaba seguro de hacia dónde iba. Simplemente dejé que la adrenalina recorriera mis venas vacías y que el asfalto de la carretera desapareciera bajo las ruedas del volvo plateado.

En algún momento de mi trayecto, mi celular olvidado sonó. Me pregunté cuando fue la última vez que había oído el sonido de éste, o si alguna vez lo había oído. Los recuerdos eran demasiados lejanos para mirarlos en ése momento.

Saqué de uno de mis bolsillos de mi chaqueta el maldito celular. Ni siquiera miré quién era que me llamaba. Seguramente era Alice. Se preocupaba demasiado por mí, más de lo que merecía.

Busqué la voz que me faltaba en mi interior, que por fin apareció. Pulse el botón verde para responder y escuché atentamente.

—Buenos días…-susurró entrecortadamente una voz al otro lado del auricular. Quise pensar que era el vampiro mas desgraciado del mundo, antes que pensar que Bella y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos. - ¿Estoy hablando con Edward Cullen?

Lo que mas deseé en ese momento fue pronunciar el monosílabo mas simple y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero no podía, ésa era la realidad.

—Lo siento, creo que te has equivocado de número.- mentí a la perfección. No consideré que eso fuera una mentira, ya que lo hacía por protegerla a ella. Bella era quién había marcado mi teléfono pata comunicarse con migo.

—Que raro… Tengo tu numero en mi agenda…-suspiró desanimada.

Cuando el tono de su voz penetró en mis tímpanos, no pude evitar sentirme triste por tener que distanciarme de ésa forma de mi ángel. Era como si alguien me arrancara el corazón y me lo apretaran con mucha fuerza, para que el dolor durara para siempre.

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-pronuncié esas palabras antes de pensarlas.

Tragó saliva nerviosamente y bostezó. Respiró unas cuantas veces para tranquilizarse antes de coger aire para finalmente hablar.

¿Le conoces? Es que necesito hablar con él. Es urgente…-

—No creo que sea posible que hables con él…- le interrumpí. Sería doloroso para mi decir eso, pero sabía perfectamente que a ella no le lastimaría.- Edward está muerto,- y en cierta forma, era verdad.

—Oh, vaya, lo siento…-mustió débilmente con tristeza no del todo sincera en la voz.

¿Me disculpas? He de ocuparme de un asunto, no puedo seguir hablando contigo, adiós.- susurré antes de colgar. Quiso decirme algo, pero sólo escuché el principio… "¿Nos podríamos ver?"

Me perdí en un mar de sollozos y recuerdos irrevocables.

El tiempo se pasó rápidamente y llegué en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a ahora, mi hogar.

Entre corriendo en la habitación en donde todos estaban presentes observándome a mí. Llené mis pulmones con el aire tenso que inundaba la estancia. Deposité mis ojos en los de Carlice.

—Edwrad,-abajó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en el vacío.- Hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido volver a Forks.

Miré a mí alrededor con ira. Me sorprendí de mi mismo por mi falta de histeria, pero aún y así, les odié a todos. Sería todo un reto vivir de nuevo al lado de Bella sin poder estar a su lado. Pero sabía que algún día tendría que superarlo, aun que no dejara de amarla nunca.

Asentí bajo la mirada de diez vampiros clavada en mi nuca. Carlice sonrió, pero no le devolví la sonrisa, no por el momento.

* * *

**N/A:**** Primero, perdón por el retraso. Uff, ya sabrán que esta semana se ha estrenada "This is it", y por supuesto, por buena fan de Michael Jackson que soy, he asistido al acontecimiento, que por cierto, me ha dejado hecha polvo. Muy buen film, lo recomiendo de todo corazón.**

**Y entre tanto he tenido que estudiar por los millones de exámenes que tengo. También me disculpo por el mierda de cap que he subido. Lo siento, pero no he estado nada inspirada. Les juro el el siguiente cap será mas largo y mucho mejor. Y lo demás ya lo saben, les amo. Mil gracias por sus reviws, de veras, es grácias a sus ánimos que sigo escribiendo.**

**Les adelanto que en el próximo cap será del punto de vista de Bella principalmete, no quiero decir que no incluya algún que otro POV de Edward. Supongo que subré el próximo dindesemana. Ahora si me despido. Les amo. Plis, dejenme un reviw! :)**

**R/R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Situado en Luna nueva. Cuando Bella cae por el precipicio pierde la memoria. Al creer que Bella ha muerto, Edward regresa a Forks y se encuentra con una Bella diferente. ¿Qué hará al respecto? **

— **¿Nos conocemos?**

**

* * *

**

**AMNÉSICA, PERO NO TONTA**

**BPOV**

**...**

"_Por siempre y para siempre."_

**...**

Entré en la cafetería al lado de mi nueva amiga Ángela. Clavé la mirada al suelo y no miré a mí alrededor. En los últimos dos días la gente me había mirado como si fuese un bicho raro.

Nos sentamos a la mesa de siempre, junto a mis amigos. Según me contaron ya nos conocíamos de antes.

Odiaba la amnesia, el vacío que me provocaba en mente y en corazón era completamente horrible. Todas las personas que me rodeaban me conocían, en cambio a mi no me sonaba de nada. Todos me acorralaban y me explicaban anécdotas que habían vivido conmigo, en cambio, yo no podía recordar ni siquiera sus nombres. No reconocía ninguna parte de mi vida, no tenía pasado. Cuando miraba a tras, lo único que podía ver era mi despertar en esa habitación en el hospital, y a ése chico sin nombre con la mirada triste y perdida, sentado en una butaca al lado de mi cama.

¿Cómo te encuentras hoy Bella?- dirigí la mirada hacia mi amigo Mike. Era un buen muchacho que se preocupaba por mí. Pero me daba la sensación de que Mike sentía algo fuerte por mí.

Bien, muchas gracias.

Levanté la cabeza del zumo de naranja que había cogido para almorzar y observé que la gente ya no estaba tan pendiente de mis gestos. Por supuesto sabía el por qué de ese cambio de humor. Hoy había llegado una nueva familia a Forks aún no les había visto. Yo desconocía cualquier cosa relacionada con los quienes serían los nuevos. Era como si la gente quisiera evitar hablar de esa gente delante de mí. Igualmente en pocos minutos lo sabría.

—Angela, ¿a caso sabes quién es la nueva familia que ha llegado hoy?-intenté parecer lo menos interesada posible. La sola idea de saber más despertaba mucha curiosidad en mí.

Antes de que mi amiga pudiera contestarme, la maldita campana que indicaba el principio de clases, sonó con fuerza.

Caminé sola hasta la clase de cálculo, dónde me sentaba al lado de Mike. Me dejé caer encima de la silla. Mi ánimo era pésimo, pues casi no había dormido.

La voz de profesor interrumpió mis pensamientos.

La clase pasó volando, al igual que las siguientes: literatura y gimnasia.

Me dirigía a la cafetería, algo animada puesto que después sólo me quedarían dos clases antes de poder irme a casa. En verdad, estar a esa vieja casa en compañía de me padre era con lo único que me hacía sentir algo segura.

Entré en mi vieja camioneta y encendí rápidamente la calefacción. Recosté la espalda contra el asiento de piel e inundé mis pulmones del aire agobiante que me rodeaba. Odiaba tener la mente en blanco y un gran hueco en mi corazón. Necesitaba saber masa sobre mi pasado. Todos me habían explicado tantas cosas sobre mi misma, pero aún y así, sentía que faltaba algo muy grande en mi interior, percibía que desconocía algo importante.

Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos. Esta confusión me estaba matando por dentro.

Encendí el motor de mi furgoneta y dí gas lentamente, aún que tampoco tenía que preocuparme para superar el límite de velocidad, la maldita no superaba ni el mínimo requerido.

Conduje apenas sin moverme del sitio, observé a mi alrededor en busca de alguna pista, algún recuerdo para superar esta prueba que me había dejado en blanco el destino.

Por un instante mis ojos visualizaron un Volvo plateado ante mí, pero después la vista se me nubló de nuevo impidiendo que viera bien. Fregué mis ojos juntamente con mis lágrimas con las mangas del viejo jersey que llevaba puesto. El corazón paró de funcionar al ver de nuevo el coche delante de mí, pero de nuevo empezó a latir agitadamente en mi pecho, constante con su ritmo interminable, cómo si fuera un reto que no debía perder bajo ninguna consecuencia.

Escuché a mis espaldas el sonido de varios pitos llamando mi atención. Agité mi cabeza y pisé el pedal de acelerar, para esta vez aparcar. Por mala suerte me encontraba acorralada y rodeada por más coches. A ésas horas todos los alumno querían perder de vista a los profesores y al instituto. Estuve esperando varios minutos para volver a aparcar.

**...**

Dejé las llaves puestas en el contacto y salí con prisas en busca del flamante Volvo plateado. El aparcamiento estaba casi desierto y en él sólo quedaban algunos coches que pertenecían a los profesores. Supuestamente no tendría que costarme nada encontrar el coche.

Caminé por todo el asfalto del _parcking_,pero nada, el Volvo plateado había desaparecido cómo por arte de magia.

Ande de nuevo hacia mi furgoneta, algo aturdida y decepcionada por lo sucedido. Me senté en mi asiento raramente frío y perfumado de un aroma desconocido y deliciosos. El olor entró por mis fosas nasales e hizo el recorrido hacia mis pulmones, de nuevo las lágrimas aterrizaron sobre mis mejillas sin razón alguna. Saqué las lágrimas juntamente con el llanto de mi fisonomía imperfecta.

Apoyé mis rizos azabaches contra el espaldero del asentamiento y disfruté los últimos minutos disfrutando del maravilloso aroma que quedaría grabado para siempre en mis fosas nasales y en lo mas profundo de mi alma. Abrí los ojos al percatarme de que el olor se había desintegrado entre corrientes de aíre y se asomó una mueca por mis labios.

Busqué en el contacto las llaves, pero no estaban puestas, tal y cómo las había dejado. No le presté mucha atención, seguramente sólo eran imaginaciones mías.

Recogí las llaves que estaban encima de mi asiento, y las volví a poner en el contacto.

Arranqué tras varios intentos cuando finalmente arrancó.

Llegué inmensa en mis vacíos pensamientos.

Al estacionar la camioneta ví que Charlie no estaba, puesto que no había rastro de su coche patrulla. Seguramente le habría surgido algún imprevisto.

Me dirigí directamente a la cocina y metí en el microondas los restos de la cena de ayer por la noche. No tenía demasiado apetito y mis ánimos eran pésimos. No me apetecía nada tener que ponerme a cocinar.

Saqué una botella de agua fría del frigorífico, un vaso, una forqueta y un cuchillo.

Puse el plato encima de la mesa y me senté en la silla más cercana con la mirada perdida.

Mordí débilmente un trozo de pescado sin apenas notar el gusto, y así hasta que terminé de comerme-lo con patatas al horno.

Al acabar recogí la mesa y empecé a limpiar los cubiertos y platos que había usado. Mi torpeza volvió a jugarme una mala pasada cuando estaba limpiando el cuchillo. Admito que estaba distraída en otras estupideces. Me corté la punta del dedo índice. La herida no era profunda, pero no niego que doliera.

Cogí un pañuelo y me lo presioné en el corte, mientras tanto coloqué las cosas en el armario. Por supuesto dejé el cuchillo en el lavadero.

Inesperadamente, la ventana de la cocina se abrió y el paño que mantenía la herida cerrada salió volando. Una gota de sangre se deslizó por la punta de mi índice y segundos después chocó contra el suelo. El olor de la sangre entro por mis fosas nasales y la sensación de mareo me invadió. Quise atravesar la corta distancia que me separaba de la silla, pero cada vez me resultaba mas difícil mantenerme en pié. Intenté respirar el aire que entraba por la ventana, pero sólo conseguí que el nudo en mi garganta se hiciera más fuerte. La dificultad de respirar se hacía cada vez más constante y mis párpados se abrían y cerraban. Dí un paso en falso, rodillas y piernas me fallaron a la vez.

Con los ojos entre abiertos y el brazo con pequeñas desembocaduras de sangre, vi el suelo a pocos milímetros. Unas manos fuertes e inmaculadas me sujetaron por la espalda antes de chocar contra el duro piso.

Rodé la cabeza y vi unos ojos color miel muy cerca, mas de lo que me podía esperar. Me sorprendió aún más que me sonaran de algo, ya que últimamente había echado de menos ésa sensación que ahora recorría mis venas. _"El chico del hospital"_, pronunció mi vocecita interior con palabras entrecortadas. Cerré los ojos y perdí la consciencia con una sonrisa en los labios. En cuanto me recuperara tendría muchas preguntas por hacerle al misterioso muchacho que acababa de salvarme de más de dos golpes seguros.

Pparpadeé unas cuantas veces antes de empezar a pensar con claridad. Apoyé una mano contra el suelo, me impulsé y de nuevo me encontraba de pié. La pregunta que ahora me rondaba por la cabeza era: "¿Cuando me había puesto yo una tirita en la herida del dedo?"...

Toqué mi cabeza que a pesar de mi corta e incómoda siesta, seguía dándome vueltas.

Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación y encendí la computadora, que tardó unos 30 minutos hacerlo.

Me eché en la cama y cerré los ojos para visualizar el rostro del muchacho que había visto en la cocina, el mismo que me había visto al hospital.

El corazón dio un gran brinco desde su sitio. La sangre subió a mis mejillas, hasta el momento mas blancas. Por segunda o tercera vez, se llenó el vacío en mi interior. Deseaba conocer a ése chico con tal intensidad, que ni siquiera me pregunté cómo había entrado en mi casa entre otras cosas... Sólo quería verle de nuevo.

Me levanté y me dirigí con pasos inseguros al escritorio. Dejé caer todo mi peso en la silla y observé el fondo de pantalla. Por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía recordar cuando y en cuales circunstancias me había hecho la foto... Quizás habría deseado dejar que el llanto me invadiera, pero no podía borrar la sonrisa intacta en mis labios.

Abrí una ventana de Internet para mirar mi correo electrónico. En ese viejo ordenador no se podía hacer mucho mas, como mínimo tardó cinco minutos en abrirse.

Revisé lentamente cada uno de los mensajes. Había dos mensajes sin abrir de mi madre. A la pobre la tenía abandonada, y aún que me sentía muy culpable, nunca pensaba en llamarla o como mínimo escribirle de vez en cuando.

Abrí el correo y posé mis ojos en las letras en negrita:

"**Isabella Marie Swan, se que últimamente estás muy confusa y que a penas tienes tiempo para abrir la computadora, pero deberías preocuparte por tu pobre madre a la cual tienes muy abandonada. Que viva con Phil no significa que no te eche de menos ni que no piense en tí. Soy tu madre, te quiero y debido a ello estoy preocupada por tu estado.**

**Se que me insististe en que no importaba que viajara a Forks para, como mínimo verte, pero si no das señales de vida, créeme que soy capaz de coger el primer vuelo y estar allá en menos de 24 horas."**

No pude evitar soltar una que otra carcajada. Sabía a la perfección la razón que llebaba mi madre en ello, así que no podía echarle en cara la poca razón que tenía, ya que era nula.

Abrí el segundo correo electrónico, que era más corto y recente. Exactamente me lo había enviado hacía unos tres minutos.

"**Si no quieres que te llame y empieza a chillarte histéricamente, contéstame el correo electrónico que te he enviado. Creo que te he dado suficiente tiempo, así que hazme el favor de comunicarte con migo lo mas antes posible. Quiero saber cómo va todo por aquí... ¿Cómo llevas el instituto? ¿Cómo están Ángela, Ben, Mike, Jess, Alice...? **

**En 24 horas llamo si no se de ti. Un beso cariño."**

Un interrogante se formó en mi mente. Ángela, Ben, Mike, Jess... ¿Alice? Que yo supiera o recordara, no conocía a ninguna Alice. Era extraño que mama preguntara por una desconocida. Las personas por las que había preguntado en el mensaje se suponía que eran todos amigos míos, la verdad, muy buenos amigos. Al menos les conocía a todos. En cuanto a Alice, ni siquiera me sonaba el nombre. Mañana tendría que hablar seriamente con Ángela y Jess. Desde el principio supe que me escondían algo, pero no me atrevía a preguntar, ya que estaba suficientemente confusa cómo a para desvariar, era totalmente capaz.

Abrí una ventana nueva para escribir el correo electrónico que le enviaría a mama. Empecé a escribir:

"**Querida Renee..."**

Borré deliberadamente. Pensé que ésa no era manera de empezar a escribir un mensaje personal a tu madre. _"Se supone que le tienes confianza,"_ susurró la vocecita en mi interior.

"**Querida mama, **(mucho mejor)

**Tienes razón, se que te tengo abandonada y lo siento. Últimamente todo está muy confuso y aún me cuesta bastante entender las cosas. Intento adaptarme al máximo a mi entorno y a ala gente que me rodea. He vuelto a empezar des de cero y es difícil, pero de momento he empezado a memorizar varios rostros. Creo que lo llevo bien y que en unos meses todo estará mejor. He de ser positiva si quiero superar esto. **

**Mis amigos están bien. Les estoy tan agradecida... Me están ayudando mucho en todo. Mike se sienta a mi lado en todas las clases que vamos juntos y los demás intentan hacerme las cosas mas fáciles. Me están demostrando que somos y éramos buenos amigos. Me alegra saber que puedo confiar en ellos a pesar que no les recuerde. **

**Pero creo que te has dejado a alguien... Charlie es el que mas me ayuda en todo esto. Es el mejor padre del mundo, sinceramente. Me trata completamente normal, cómo si estuviera cien por cien bien. He de admitir que se preocupa, pero lo disimula bastante bien. Por las noches viene a ver cómo me encuentro antes de ir a dormir. Yo me hago la dormida, por supuesto, y él se lo cree. Me pregunto por que será que viene cada noche a verme. **

**Cómo puedes ver las cosas no van del todo mal, voy a reintegrarme y todo volverá a la normalidad. Tengo esperanzas en que algún día pueda recordarlo todo. **

**Mama, te pido por favor que no te preocupes tanto por mí. Te lo agradezco, pero ya no soy una niña. Soy amnésica, pero no tonta. Yo también te quiero."**

Cerré el ordenador y deseé por enésima vez que todo volviera a la normalidad. ¿Cuanto tiempo podría soportar este vació que me oprimía en el pecho?

Miré el reloj y calculé que me quedaban aún dos horas para hacer deberes de cálculo, lengua y tecnología. Ésas dos horas se me pasaron volando entre redacciones y problemas. A pesar de lo rápido que pasó todo, no pude quitarme de la cabeza ése par de ojos color miel clavados en los míos, sin parpadear ni una sola vez.

Bajé las escaleras dispuesta a preparar la cena. Ésa noche tocaban macarrones con salsa de tomate. Puse una olla al fuego y metí la pasta en ella. Mientras esperaba a que los macarrones hirviesen, preparé la salsa de tomate con carne. La verdad es que ése era un plato fácil para cocinar, y Charlie me había dicho que me salían deliciosos, aún que papa siempre pensaba que todo lo que hacía estaba bueno. Era un encanto de hombre.

Apagué el fuego y mezclé la salsa con la pasta. Finalmente dejé la comida en la olla para que no se resfriara.

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y empecé ojera un libro llamado _"Cumbres Borrascosas."_

En una página vi unas cuantas líneas subrayadas: _"Miré entorno mío con impaciencia. ¡La sentía a mi lado, casi la veía, y sin embargo no lograba divisarla! Creo que sudé sangre de tanto cómo rogué que se me apareciese, al menos un instante. Pero no lo conseguí. Fue tan diabólica para mi cómo siempre lo había sido durante su vida. Desde entonces, unas veces más y otras veces menos, he sido victima de esa misma tortura. Esto me ha sometido a una tensión nerviosa tan grande, que si mis nervios no estuviesen tan templados cómo cuerdas de violín, no hubiera resistido sin hacerme un desgraciado."_

Sin ninguna razón, tras leer ése párrafo insignificante para mí, las lágrimas volvieron a mis párpados, cómo si no hubieran desaparecido. Y en ése momento noté mas que nunca el enorme vacío en mi interior. Seguí hojeando las páginas y en la última página encontré una inscripción escrita con una letra que no era mía:_"__Sostén mi corazón helado entre tus manos. Nótalo, ya no palpita, pero entre la calidez de tus manos se derrite lentamente."_

Quizás si no hubiese oído el sonido del coche patrulla de Charlie, las lágrimas que rozaban mis mejillas habrían chocado contra el papel gastado de ésa última página, pero logré centrarme y secarme las lagrimas. Las palabras que acababa de leer me habían conmovido, habían despertado algo en mi interior, quizás era sólo el vacío que se iba creciendo mas rápido de lo normal.

Me levanté de la silla y preparé la mesa para empezar a cenar.

—Buenas noches Bells, —escuché cómo dejaba la pistola junto a la chaqueta en el colgador de la entrada—Mmm... Huele de maravilla.

—Sí, huele bien, será mejor que te sientes. Ahora mismo serviré la comida.

Empezamos a cenar rodeados por el silencio, aún que para Charlie y para mí era del todo cómodo. Los dos éramos personas bastante calladas, en eso me parecía mucho a mi padre.

Durante la cena Charlie hizo algunos comentarios sobre el trabajo rutinario, me preguntó cómo me había ido el instituto y me recordó que en tres días tendría que visitar el hospital.

El resto de la cena fue en completo silencio. Cuando terminé de comer, lavé mis platos y subí a mi habitación, ya que Charlie me dijo que ya terminaría de arreglar la cocina él.

La verdad es que me acosté temprano. Ésa noche dormí tan profundamente que ni siquiera me di cuanta cuando Charlie vino a ver mi estado. No soñé con nada en particular, pero en mis sueños irregulares aparecieron varias veces dos pares de ojos color miel observándome cómo lo habían hecho esa misma tarde.

Por la mañana no me costó demasiado levantarme. Me duché en diez minutos y sequé mi pelo para después peinármelo.

Cuando bajé al piso de abajo Charlie ya hacía horas que se había ido a la comisaría.

Ya que estaba hambrienta, me comí un bol de cereales con leche desnatada.

Subí a la camioneta y respiré profundamente al sentarme en el asiento, buscando el aroma que había respirado ayer, pero no lo encontré, definitivamente había desaparecido.

Llegué al Instituto sobrada de tiempo, así que decidí salir a inspeccionar la zona. Mis ojos se encontraron con el Volvo plateado que había llamado tanto mi atención. Esa vez no se me escaparía ni e coche, ni su propietario.

Caminé hacia el vehículo y me asomé por la ventanilla, pero no había nadie en su interior. Justo cuando intentaba abrir la puerta cerrada, escuché unos pasos detrás de mí.

Rodé la cabeza y me encontré con aquel chico sin nombre, de ojos color miel y piel pálida. _"Bella, es tu momento para hablar. Es ahora o nunca." _Me animó mi vocecita interior.

* * *

**N/A:**** Chicas, aquí les dejo con otro cap. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. La verdad es que he llegado a una conclusión. Siempre digo cosas cómo "el próximo cap. Será mejor". Por esto debo disculparme. No puedo escribir mejores capítulos por que esta es mi manera de escribir, ya no puedo cambiar nada, me expreso así y así se queda. Sólo se que si ustedes leen el fic es por que como mínimo les gusta un poco, y con esto me basta, no, me sobra. Por qué de esta forma se que hay gente que lee los Caps a los cuales he dedicado tiempo y esfuerzo.**

**Bueno, de todas formas gracias por sus reviws y su gran apoyo, de veras que se lo agradezco de todo corazón. Son ustedes quiénes me dan la fuerza para continuar, ¡Las amo! Por favor, ¡REVIWS! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Situado en Luna nueva. Cuando Bella cae por el precipicio pierde la memoria. Al creer que Bella ha muerto, Edward regresa a Forks y se encuentra con una Bella diferente. ¿Qué hará al respecto? **

— **¿Nos conocemos?**

**

* * *

**

**COBARDE**

**BPOV**

**...**

"_Por siempre y para siempre."_

**...**

Miré por el reflejo de las ventanas del auto. Mordí mi labio inferior al ver ése rostro que me resultaba del todo familiar. El vacío en el pecho intentó llamar mi atención.

Respiré dos veces profundamente mientras dos ojos color miel me observaban por detrás y con la fuerza de voluntad que teóricamente no tenía, dí un giro de 360º para encontrarme con el propietario del coche que hasta hacía un momento había intentado abrir.

—Esto no es lo que parece…—logré decir con palabras entrecortadas.

Por un solo momento examiné la máscara de ése chico de rostro pálido, él mismo que había visto en el hospital. El corazón empezó a latir más rápido, y estaba en lo cierto al deducir que no era sólo por los nervios que me invadían. Su máscara flaqueó por el más corto de los instantes, pero volvió a rehacerse demasiado rápido para que viera cualquier tipo de verdad en su mirada. Quizás vi el mismo oro líquido que brillaba en sus ojos aquel día en el hospital.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —pronunció ésas palabras con tanta frialdad, que ni noté la preocupación, ni siquiera la cortesía que debían obtener si cómo mínimo le interesaba preguntar. Cerré los ojos para que las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en mis párpados salieran de ellos, pero los abrí de inmediato. La maldita confusión había vuelto.

—Sí. — Tras mi afirmación, dio un paso en falso para secarme las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas, pero apartó la mano antes de acariciar mi rostro. Le observé con el rostro crispado. Seguramente no quería verme, ni tocarme, ni hablarme… No se desharía de mi tan fácilmente, para nada permitiría que se fuera sin antes darme una explicación, por que la única que le razón que le encontré a su extraño y distante comportamiento, fue que nos conocíamos de antes. No esperé más. — No se que sucede, pero se que te conozco de antes a pesar de que no te recuerde. No nos vemos des de el primer día que desperté, pero no te olvidé si eso era lo que querías, fuiste mi primer recuerdo. Me escondes algo, y no se que es, pero debe ser importante. Y ¿sabes? Quieras o no, voy a saber la verdad, por que tarde o temprano voy a recordarlo todo, así que hables o no acerca de lo que te preocupa, voy a descubrirlo.

—No hay nada por descubrir, así que disfruta de la decepción. —Ésas últimas palabras antes de de desaparecer de mi vista, fueron como latigazos en mi piel. Sin razón alguna, me invadió la sensación de deja-vu.

**EPOV**

Verla delante mío era tan doloroso. Añoraba la calidez de sus abrazos. En cambio, ahora me miraba con la mirada vacía de cualquier sentimiento y pronunciaba cada palabra dirigida a mí, con voz distante y fría. Aún y así, sentí que debía alegrarme de ello. Cada signo de tristeza y infelicidad habían desparecido en ella, ya no quedaba nada del recuerdo de Alice. El esplendor de sus ojos volvería poco a poco y pronto volvería a vivir una vida humana, fuera de mi alcance ni de cualquier anormalidad. Bella, mi Bella jamás volvería. Era razonable, ¿podría superarlo? Por supuesto que no, pero no volvería a cometer el mismo error. Lo había intentado, ahora ya no tendría ninguna duda al preguntarme cómo hubiera sido, por que fue lo mejor que me hubiese podido pasar, conocerla, ser tan privilegiado, fue un verdadero placer coincidir en su vida. Jamás volvería a ésos momentos junto a ella, de eso esta convencido, pero a pesar de todo ya nunca la olvidaría. Ojala todo hubiera sucedido en otro momento, en otro lugar, en otra época... Si el destino no me hubiera llevado a través del tiempo en estas circunstancias, si hubiera nacido noventa años antes, todo hubiera sido diferente, todo hubiera sido posible. Quizás tendríamos una oportunidad, pero ¿que importaba eso ahora? Ya nada tenía sentido. La guerra había acabado, pero en mi corazón, las llamas seguían ardiendo. Fui yo quién cayó en sus encantos, fui yo quién me la gané poco a poco. ¿Cómo el destino puede ser tan injusto y despiadado? Ella que llegó por casualidad, ella que se merecía algo mejor. Ella tan dulce y linda, nunca encontraría la palabra exacta para describir lo que significaba. Mi alma solitaria, vagabunda y desaparecida, perdida en un mar inmenso de oscuridad. El corazón que tenía en le pecho destinado a no volver a latir. Era obvio, seguiría su luz hasta que se apagara. No estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero todos mis órganos vitales, todos mis sentidos, se sumaban a ella, no podrían funcionar sin su cálida lucecita en medio de la nada. Le había hecho mucho daño al marchar y no quise callarme mis mentiras, pero sí mis mas grandes verdades. Me callé por que era mejor engañarse, por que la razón había ganado a mi corazón definitivamente. Tendría que resignarme a vivir, si se le podía llamar vida, ésa existencia vacía de cualquier emoción. Por mucho que nunca más volviera a sonreír, los recuerdos y el amor por ella quedarían enterrados entre las sombras y la oscuridad. Quizás nunca se iría la sensación de que iba a morir de amor, las miles de veces en que parecía que el mundo era nuestro y que la única preocupación que nos mantenía inquietos era no poder rozar nuestros labios en un beso habían desaparecido. Quise susurrarle al oído tantas cosas, poder preguntarle por que los días en que no estaba eran tan sombríos y fríos.

La sirena que indicaba que la clase se había acabado interrumpió mis pensamientos. Me levanté de mi asiento, sólo, por supuesto. Salí del aula y caminé hacia la cafetería. Incisivamente miré a la mesa en dónde se suponía que debía sentarme, pero estaba vacía. —_Me prometiste que todo volvería a la normalidad Edward. —_ Busqué la mirada de mi hermana Alice, que reclamaba mi atención. Me quedé perplejo. ¿A caso no se había dado cuanta de lo que se suponía que me estaba pidiendo?

**BPOV**

Giré la cabeza para mirar en la dirección dónde lo hacía mi amiga Alice, mi nueva amiga. Mordí mi labio inferior y suspiré fuertemente con rabia recorriendo mis venas y, sin razón alguna, con el corazón desbocado. Giré de nuevo la cabeza para no verle el rostro a ése chico, no quería para nada que viera cómo el color había subido a mis mejillas. Miré fijamente mi medio vaso de jugo encima de mesa, en frente de mente. Noté cómo alguien tenía la vista clavada en mi nuca, aún y así lo ignoré. ¿Por que cada vez que pensaba en ése chico me derrumbaba por dentro? Las ganas de permitir que el llanto me hiciera explotar se hicieron evidentes, pero no quería llorar ante tantos desconocidos, y menos ante él, ya que era el culpable de todo. Apoyé una de mis manos contra mi pecho intentando cerrar el agujero que se abría en vano. Sin poder evitarlo, algunos sollozos salieron de mi garganta. Miré hacía arriba intentando no respirar. Alice me observaba con preocupación. Intenté regalarle una sonrisa, que a pesar de que no la convencí, como mínimo ella me la devolvió dulcemente.

—Bella, quiero presentarte a alguien. —tragué saliva y observé le observé. Al encontrarme con sus ojos toda la rabia desapareció. Alice se acercó y tiró de mi brazo para que me levantara. Caminamos juntas hacia donde se encontraba él. Quise quejarme. No logré entender el por que ahora las cosas tenían que dar un giro tan radical. Alice no comprendía que él me odiaba.— Bueno queridísima amiga, te presento a Edward, mi hermano.—señaló y acarició con la yema de los dedos el pecho de él. Noté un cosquilleo en el estómago. Maldita sea, Edward me ponía de los nervios. Pronunciar su nombre ni que fuera mentalmente provocaba una especie de satisfacción interior. Observé su rostro, ahora con una sonrisa torcida adorable, que yo recordase, la primera que le veía hacer desde aquel día en el hospital.—Edward,—se dirigió a su hermano con su voz de soprano,— ya te hablé de Bella. Vais a ser buenos amigos. —él volvió a clavar sus ojos en mi y yo mordí mis labios pensativa. ¿A que venía ese cambio de humor tan... brusco?— Bella, amiga, perdona si mi hermano no se ha portado del todo bien estos días, pero bueno, odia que no recuerdes lo amigos que eran...

—Alice, ya es suficiente. Bella no tiene...—susurró algo más que mis tímpanos no lograron captar. Pero las palabras de Alice ya me habían dejado del todo confusa.

—Bien, yo les dejo solos...—me regaló una sonrisa malvada. — Tienen mucho de que hablar.—lo último que dijo parecía que se dirigió mas a Edward que a mí. Dio una pequeña vuelta y caminó con pasos de bailarina al lado de su novio Jasper.

—Parece que si hay cosas por descubrir des del punto de vista de Alice...—clavé la mirada en el suelo y entrelacé dos de mis dedos.— Me pregunto tantas cosas... Es decir, ¿tu y yo que éramos? ¿Una especie de enemigos o que? —levanté la vista y me encontré con un par de ojos dorados. Me perdí en ellos unos instantes.

—Por favor Bella, Alice es muy exagerada. Sólo éramos conocidos.—de pronto, el líquido brillante en sus ojos se congelo y me quedé helada por la frialdad de sus palabras. Movió su cabeza con una sonrisa irónica y dio el primer paso para alejarse.

—Yo no creo esto, no te creo para nada. Se que no me dices la verdad, no estas siendo sincero conmigo. Sabes más bien que yo que me debes una explicación. Por que me has dejado muy confusa Edward, me duele que te comportes así conmigo. Te pido disculpas...—un sollozo salió de mi pecho interrumpiendo mis palabras. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. — Si hice algo en el pasado que no te gustó, yo lo siento. Ni siquiera se por que me siento tan mal por que no te conozco de nada, pero aún y así...—mi respiración se hizo agitada. Tapé mi rostro con mis manos.

—Será mejor que hablemos de esto en otro lugar. —Se acercó a mi y me cogió por la cintura. Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarle a la cara mientras nos dirigíamos al patio. Al pararnos, de inmediato se alejó de mí.

— ¿A caso te doy tanto asco?—le grité con los ojos hinchados y rojizos. No podía comprender que tratándome de ésa manera me hacía daño, era repugnante sentirme tan mal por alguien que ni siquiera se merecía uno de mis suspiros.

—Por favor Bella, métete en la cabeza que no te estoy escondiendo nada. No comprendo por qué dudas tanto de mí...—me miró de nuevo, cansado y con la mirada que le hacía chispas. — ¿A que viene esta obsesión tan repentina?

—Escucha lo que te digo Edward, —mordí mi labio inferior y llené mis pulmones con aire. — Creo que mientes, me estás ocultando algo muy importante, algo que quizás me cambiaría la vida... Esto me hace pensar que o bien me odiabas cómo nadie lo ha hecho nunca, o bien...—Dudé un momento, pero finalmente dejé que las palabras fluyeran.— Quizás lo que sucede es que éramos mas que simples amigos.—aparté la vista y la sangre subió a mi rostro.

— ¿Cómo? Esto está yendo demasiado lejos Bella...—soltó una carcajada cargada de ironía.— Entre nosotros nunca hubo ni habrá nada.— Sentí cómo mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedacitos y un gran dolor invadía todo mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas regresaron.

—Pues será que quizás yo... Probablemente no...— _"Isabella Swan, ¿dónde está la autoridad que hace sólo un momento tenías en tu voz?"_ Pregunté por mis adentros. — Quizás es que estaba enamorada de ti y el sentimiento era tan fuerte que no ha desaparecido...—dudé por un momento a que alcanzara a oír mis palabras.

—Lo dudo mucho. —mustió de nuevo con la misma frialdad en su voz aterciopelada. — Mira Bella, hagamos que las cosas sean mas fáciles...—tragó saliva y me miró. Enseguida aparté la vista para no ver su rostro perfecto. — Haz cómo si no existiera, simplemente ignórame. De veras que me harías un gran favor.

—Así es verdad que yo...—sus últimas palabras me hicieron quedar perpleja en el lugar. Mi corazón roto volvió a latir. Era cómo si a cada latido me clavaran una aguja en él. Ésas últimas palabras ya las había oído... Quedamos unos instantes más en silencio mientras él esperaba pacientemente y yo asimilaba sus palabras entre sollozos.— Finalmente sé la verdad, al menos una pequeña parte. ¿A caso pensaste que con este accidente olvidaría mis sentimientos? Me da la sensación que lo único que querías era deshacerte de mí. Pero que pena que no muriera ahogada. De veras que lo siento en el alma, seguir con vida no fue lo mejor...

—¿Cómo dijiste? Eres una ignorante, una maldita ignorante que no se da cuanta de nada. —gritó y salió corriendo. Justo después la campana sonó.

Las gotas de lluvia acariciaron y se deslizaron suavemente por mi piel, mezclándose con las lágrimas intactas en mis mejillas.

— ¡Eres un completo idiota Edwrad Cullen!—Grité al aire, me dio la leve sensación de que él escuchó mis gritos y cada una de mis palabras.

Me arrodillé al suelo y maldije el primer momento en que escuché, o mejor dicho, volví a escuchar su nombre.

* * *

**N/A:**** ¿Pensaban que abandonaría la historia? ¡JAMÁS! :)**

**Mmmm... Me sabe mal haber tardado tanto, pero ya saben, he estado toda la semana estudiando por todas pruebas... Y de veras que he abierto la computadora cada vez que he gozado de tiempo libre, pero bueno, que no he tenido demasiado. Les vuelvo a dar las gracias por los reviws, son unos ángeles para mi, no se cómo podré agradecerles todo el apoyo que dan a través de los reviews. Ya les adelanto que no se cuando podré volver a actualizar, espero que pronto, pero les juro que lo antes posible, aun que no se... Se intentará que sea a finales de la semana que viene. También adelanto las disculpas... :S**

**Y ya sólo me queda por agradecer de nuevo su apoyo, ¡LES AMO!**

**¡Muchos Reviws por favor!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Situado en Luna nueva. Cuando Bella cae por el precipicio pierde la memoria. Al creer que Bella ha muerto, Edward regresa a Forks y se encuentra con una Bella diferente. ¿Qué hará al respecto? **

— **¿Nos conocemos?**

**

* * *

**

**LA ESTRATEGIA, NO TE DEJARÉ ESCAPAR**

**BPOV**

**...**

"_Por siempre y para siempre."_

**...**

Caminé por los pasillos desiertos ya que todos los alumnos, excepto yo, estaban haciendo clase. Si Charlie se enteraba que no asistía a las clases iba a matarme. Me estaba convirtiendo en un bicho raro por mi confusión, no saber nada me ponía enferma.

Miré mi rostro en el espejo delante de mí y bañé mi cara con agua helada. Por mucho que froté mis ojos para borrar la inchatez y el rojo en ellos, no lo logré. Creo que hasta empeoré mas las cosas. Sequé mi rostro con papel y volví a mirar mi reflejo. Sí, ahora, a de más de tener ésa horrible cara de zombie y los ojos tan espantosos, tenía la cara aún más pálida que antes. _"Genial."_ Se quejó mi voz interior. La verdad es que no podía contradecirle, tenía razón, ahora ya era un caso perdido.

Seguramente podría haberme hecho pasar por un fantasma en una película de miedo fácilmente. A demás no podía dejar de tener esa mueca desconcertante y enrabiada en mi rostro. Si alguien me veía de esa forma se asustaría mucho.

Salí del baño con ése aspecto irremediable y me senté en medio del pasillo. Abracé mis piernas contra mi cuerpo y me acurruqué en mis rodillas, debatiéndome en si ir a clase o no. No es que estuviera de muy buen humor. Me sentía vacía por dentro y me daba lástima hasta a mi misma.

—Bella, hablemos de ello…—no había escuchado que nadie se acercara. No hizo falta que me girara para verla. — A ver, creo que voy adivinarlo. Mmmm…—su voz parecía retocar de las campanas. Se acercó más y se sentó a mi lado, como una muy buena amiga. — Mi hermano es el culpable, ¿me equivoco?

Ahora giré mi rostro para ver las facciones perfectas de Alice. Y me convencí de ello, por muy raro que me sonara, Alice y yo también nos conocíamos de antes. Reflexioné unos instantes, Renee la había nombrado en sus correos electrónicos. Entre Alice y yo había una conexión mas que fuerte, no creía necesario comentarle nada de lo que pasaba por mi mente, simplemente con una mirada lo comprendería.

—Es que Edward está tan… distante conmigo. Ahora ya no creo que sea por que me odia Alice. —mordí mi labio con rabia hacia Edward. — ¿Puedo confiar contigo Alice? Se que si, pero hay algo que me dice que por mucho que lo intentes no vas a poder retener mi secreto…—Asintió y tomó aire.

—Procuraré no pensar en ello cuando Edward no esté delante… Es lo único que puedo hacer. —le sonreí y le di un breve abrazo. A pesar de que su piel estaba helada, ése abrazo fue muy cálido.

—Acércate, —le ordené. Tiré procurando no hacerle daño de su brazo. — Tengo planes, pero tendrás que ayudarme, sólo sígueme, ¿ok? —asintió y sonrió pícaramente. Entonces empecé a explicarle en que consistía i estrategia.

**EPOV**

Me senté sólo en mi asiento en Biología, y digo sólo por que no había visto a Bella en las últimas dos horas. Realmente me tenía muy preocupado, pero por suerte estaba con mi hermana Alice, así que pronto volvería, mi hermana la convencería. Quizás había estado un poco duro en la conversación. Había escuchado sus gritos des de afuera y su llanto de rabia. No sabía cómo, pero había logrado controlarme. En algún momento remoto de ésas dos interminables horas, deseé salir en busca de ella y ponerla en me regazo, rozar sus labios…

La puerta del la clase y un aroma delicioso invadió todos mis sentidos. Miré en su dirección y la observé atentamente. Su cara estaba más pálida de lo normal, y sus ojos... Serré los dientes odiándome a mi mismo. Tenía los ojos rojizos y muy hinchados, incluso demasiado, todo por mi maldita culpa. Con solo verla pude deducir muchas cosas. Seguramente se había pasado mucho tiempo en el lavabo intentando que su rostro volviera a la normalidad, pero lo empeoró todo. Mi Bella, al fin y al cabo no había cambiado tanto, cómo la quería.

—Señorita Swan, ¿le parece a usted que ésas son horas para llegar a clase?—preguntó el profesor muy enfadado con el comportamiento de ella. Normalmente Bella era una muchacha que sacaba buenas notas y que se comportaba mas o menos bien... Todo cambió el día en que tuvo el accidente. Dolía recordar que ella yo no me miraba con los mismos ojos, ya no sentía nada por mi. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que nuestra última conversación fuera borrara, o al menos que olvidara lo dicho... No podría soportar tenerla todo el día pegada haciéndome preguntas y echándome en cara la mas grande de las verdades cuando yo decía que era mentira.

—Esto, lo siento mucho señor, he tenido algunos problemas y...—se disculpó ella con la mirada fija en mí. En seguida comprendí de cuales problemas estaba hablando y aparté la mirada. Ojala no tuviera que hacerla pasar por este rechazo, ojala no hubiera vuelto a Forks, fue un gran error. Tuve la oportunidad de marchar, de que pudiera empezar de nuevo sin recordarme, pero cómo no, volví yo con mi egoísmo a destrozarle la vida de nuevo.

—Esta bien señorita, puede volver a sentarse, pero que sea la última vez. —el profesor siguió con sus explicaciones. Bella se dirigió a su asiento, justamente a mi lado, con pasos lentos. Antes de volver a apartar la vista de ella, de nuevo, vi una sonrisa maliciosa y sospechosa en sus labios. Conocía perfectamente ésa faceta suya. Estaba planeando algo en contra de mi, y realmente ésos me hubiera hecho tener escalofríos si hubiera sido humano. Se sentó a mi lado casi sin hacer ruido y sacó su cuaderno para tomar apuntes.

Fijé mi vista en el profesor y tomé apuntes, al igual que ella, sin girarme en ningún momento para mirarla, aún que sabía que ella si me observaba de reojo. _"Tranquilo, hoy es Viernes, no tendrás que verla en todo el fin de semana."_ Sí, tenía que alegrarme, pero si embargo, cómo si me hubieran clavado una espina en mi corazón, el dolor volvió y se hizo obvio en mi mirada. Procuré volver a respirar con tranquilidad, aún que ella percató mi extraño comportamiento.

No pude evitarlo, el deseo de hacerlo ganó cualquiera de mis expectativas. Arranqué una hoja de mi libreta y escribí con letras grandes y claras. Luego doblé el papel y lo puse encima de la mesa de Bella.

Desplegó el papel con cuidado y lo puso en frente de ella. Pasó sus ojos unas cuantas veces por encima de la nota y soltó una carcajada fuerte y despreocupada.

—"_¿QUE PRETENDES?"—_leyó en voz alta mientras todas las miradas de la clase se posaban en nuestros asientos. Me enfadé tanto que ésa vez no controlé mis impulsos y salté para arrebatarle el papel de entre sus delicadas manos. Sin pensar en nada más, le robé el papel y lo rompí en diminutos pedacitos. Cuando me di cuanta de lo que había hecho ya fue demasiado tarde. Había tirado las dos mesas por el suelo, por suerte no las había roto. Entre carcajadas nerviosas dirigí mi mirada a los ojos del profesor, que observaba la catástrofe con los ojos muy abiertos y con una mueca de enojo en la mirada.

—Señor Cullen y señorita Cullen,—dijo con voz más que tranquila el profesor. Ya se podía ver que intentaba controlar sus rabietas y que no duraría demasiado. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes esperando el grito que soltaría en pocos segundos. — ¡Los quiero a los dos en el pasillo por lo que queda de clase!

Dispuesto a salir de la clase sin siquiera contestar, cogí a Bella por el brazo y la arrastré fuera del aula.

—Creo que nos hemos metido en un buen lío...—susurró ella. No parecía estar demasiado triste ni nerviosa. Me pregunté cómo podía ser que a pesar de la que habíamos montado, podía estar sonriendo tan normal. Fuera o no el momento de una discusión, decidí que era momento para dejarle las cosas mas claras.

**BPOV**

No estaba dispuesta a salir del aula sin antes intentar disculparme. No era mi culpa que Edward fuera tan patoso. No pude evitar sonreír al recordar la nota que segundos antes me había pasado. Lo admito, el chico era inteligente, se había dado cuenta de mi extraño comportamientos antes de hora. Me dio mucha gracia que me conociera tan bien. Sí, sabía que tramaba algo, pero no el que. Se sorprendería al saber lo que le estaba escondiendo. Tas un grito profundo y lleno de odio del profesor, Edward cogió mi brazo y me arrastró fuera de la clase, no me resistí. Quizás había llegado el momento de contarle mi plan, que por supuesto no iba a gustarle demasiado.

—Creo que nos hemos metido en un buen lío...—volví a sonreír. Al mirarle un escalofrío recorrió mi espinada. Realmente debía estar muy enfadado esta vez, pero... ¿a caso tenía alguna razón? No había hecho nada malo, según tenía entendido yo, era él el que había empezado dándome la notita. Volvía a regalarle una sonrisa angelical, y cómo quise des del principio, calmé un poco su ira, pero no del todo. — Está bien...—suspiré resignada.— Dime, ¿que he hecho ahora?—tragué saliva y me enfronté a sus ojos color miel, hermosos.

—¿Que has hecho me preguntas?—a pesar de que su voz se veía mas nerviosa de lo normal, estaba mas calmado de lo que me esperaba. Asentí y él tomó aire. —Nunca en mis años de vida me había sacado de una clase, Bella.—ignoré que me echara en cara que era todo culpa mía. Al fin y al cabo los dos sabíamos que él era tan culpable cómo yo.

—¿Tus años? Ni que tuvieras 200 años chicos. A ver, que cómo mucho tienes 17...—que ironía, por favor. A demás, que siempre fuera un niño bueno no era mi problema. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no? Pues ésa fue su primera vez y punto. Al volver a levantar la vista mi rostro chispeaba, el color había subido a mi rostro y no precisamente por vergüenza. Le miré con cara de pocos amigos, pero por lo visto no se dio cuenta de que le estaba observando. Estaba cómo congelado en el sitio. Me acerqué y moví un poco su brazo. — Estaba hablando contigo. —le susurré al oído. En seguida reaccionó.

**EPOV**

Tras sus palabras me había quedado perplejo. Había dado justo con la verdad, aun que por supuesto, no era consciente de lo que decía. Se acercó y me susurró algo al oído. Me aparté justo cuando su delicioso aroma entraba por mis fosas nasales.

—Bueno,—respiré aire que estuviera fuera de su alcancé, fuera de su olor seductor.— ¿vas a contarme que pasa por tu cabeza? ¿que piensas hacer conmigo?—entonces caí en que quizás sólo eran imaginaciones mías, pero sería demasiado sospechoso. Mi Bella, la Bella que había conocido, no se comportaría jamás de ésa forma.

Se acercó un poco a mí para no tener que gritar para explicarse. Dejé que su aroma penetrara en mis fosas nasales y respiré profundamente. Adoraba que estuviera a tan pocos centímetros de mi después de tanto tiempo. A pesar de que no pudiera abrazarla ni protegerla, era demasiado agradable para volver a ser rechazada, me resultaba imposible alejarme de ella. Intuí que, para mal, el sentimiento era irremediablemente mutuo.

—Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, Edward. —me distrajo de cualquier pensamiento haciendo que prestara toda mi atención en ella. Ésa sonrisa malvada volvió a dibujarse en su rostro. De pronto tuve miedo de lo que me diría. — Esta noche voy a quedar a dormir a casa de los Cullen, es decir, en tu casa. Alice me ha invitado.

* * *

**N/A:**** Ok, lo siento mucho. Lamento haber tardado tanto. Prometí que subiría el Cap el domingo, pero tengo una buena razón por no haber cumplido. Resulta que he estado todos estos días sin Internet. Créanme por favor, es la verdad. También me disculpo por que el Cap es muy, muy, muy corto... Buahh! ¿Saben? Me preocupa mucho, últimamente no tengo nada de imaginación. Imaginen que aún he de terminar de escribir el tercer Cap de mi otro fic y no se que hacer... En fin, espero que me venga pronto la inspiración divina, sino me muero... Intentaré hacer muchas mejoras en el próximo Cap, no sean duros por favor.**

**Bueno, no crean que no les voy a dar las gracias por todos sus reviws y todo su apoyo. Al fin y al cabo siguen siendo mis ÁNGELES. Les amo. **

**REVIWS PORFAVOR (pulsen en botoncito verde sexy de aquí abajo y dejen su huellita. Lo agradeceré tanto.).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** ninguno de los personajes perfectos (algunos casi perfectos) no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer. Lo lamento con toda mi alma, sería magnífico poder tener a Edward Cullen. Bueno, les dejo leer mientrsa dejo que mi imaginación me guie juntamente con el sueño de conocer al vampiro mas hermoso del mundo. **

**Summary:**** Situado en Luna nueva. Cuando Bella cae por el precipicio pierde la memoria. Al creer que Bella ha muerto, Edward regresa a Forks y se encuentra con una Bella diferente. ¿Qué hará al respecto?**

**¿Nos conocemos?**

**

* * *

**

**NO COMPRENDO TU FORMA DE ACTUAR**

**BPOV**

**...**

"_Por siempre y para siempre."_

**...**

Creo que se quedó mirándome mas o menos unos tres minutos, sin decir ni una palabra a cerca de lo que le acababa de decir. ¿Tanto le molestaba mi presncia? No, no era eso presisamente. En los destellos de las chispas de ésa mirada tan intensa que veía pude leer algo mas que enfado y rábia... Vi un sentimiento parecido a la desepción y por último vi alivio, un alivio más grande que cualquier otro de los sentimientos presente. ¿Significaba éso que se alegraba de tenerme cerca de él? Sin lugar a dudas sería perfecto acercarme a él cuando demostraba ésos signos de preocupación, es mas, preocupación ni mas ni menos que por mí.

— ¿Que Alice que?— puso las manos en su cabeza y tiró su pelo hacia atrás mostrándome su nerviosismo,— Ese duende sin cerebro se ha metido en un grave problema...—mustió en un susurro casi inaudible. Me sorprendió poder escucharle.

¿Tan malo es tenerme cerca de ti?— me acrequé aún más a él y acorté la poca distancia que nos separaba. Edward Cullen se enteraría de quien era Bella Swan.— No comprendo tu rechazo hacia mí, no entiendo tu frialdad,— me pusé de puntillas para llegar a su altura. Cogí su perfecta cabezita entre mis manos.— no entiendo el por qué tanto nerviosismo cuando estoy cerca... Si es que tanto me odias se supone que deberías mirarme con ira en los ojos, pero, ¿sabes que veo yo en tus ojos? Confusión, quizás un poco de rabia en ocasiones, pero creeme que desaparece rápido. También veo preocupación, alivio cuando ves que estoy bién.— me puse de nuevo con los pies planos para ver sus ojos color miel, intentando no perderme en ellos.— De acuerdo, lo has intentado y de verdad, se que has hecho un esfuerzo, pero a mí no me mientes.

Por favor Bella, deja ya tus delirios, te estás obsesionando y esto no es nada bueno. — estaba claro que ya no sabía cual escusa poner. Me parecía patético lo que estaba haciendo.— Ya sabes que no te odio, peor jamás hubo, hay o habrá nada entre nosotros. Métetelo en la cabeza de una maldita vez.— al parecer ahora el señorito Cullen creido se le había subido la autoestima, simplemente era repugnante.— Reflexiona, abre los ojos. Esto que te pasa no es mas que una obsesión de adolescente, te has encaprichado conmigo. Debes admitir que no siento ni lo mínimo por ti y que te estoy rechazando una y otra vez.— mis mejillas estaban ardiendo de nuevo y el color se hizo evidente en ellas. Puso sus manos en mis hombros.— Pero tranquilízate ¿ok? Esto es pasajero, vas a superar tu adicción a mí.— me regaló una de esas sonrisas tiernas que en otra ocasión me hubiera ibnotizado, pero esta vez era diferente.

Edward Cullen, eres un completo estúpido.— no grite ni le miré con cara de asco. Pronuncié esas palabras con mas calama de la que me esperaba y con una enorme sonrisa irónica dibujada en mi rostro.— No se que te crees que vas a conseguri, pero tus palabras no me han afectado minimamente.—quizás parecí incrédula, quizás no, pero ya no me importaba. Lo decidí, Edward sería mío.— Lo que te pasa es que te gusto demasiado y no sabes cómo remediarlo.—mordí mi labio inferior y añadí una última cosa, ya que el pobre se había quedado mudo, con la mirada perdida. Cualquiera diría que estaba hablando con una estátua.—Deberías ir al médico. Creo que necesitas ayuda, te estás acostumbrando a mentir demasiado. Eres un mentiroso compulsivo.

Quisiera haber continuado hablando, pero alguien, inoportuno por cierto, interrumpió nuestra interesante conversasión. Decidí dejarlo para más tarde, por que sí, habría un más tarde.

**EPOV**

Una vez tras otra era com si Bella pudiera oir mis pensamientos, inconscientemente me conocía demasiado bién. Sus teorias ciertas me dejaban desarmado y sin palabras, pero aún y así debía intentar proteger mi secreto, que peligraba por ser descubierto muy pronto.

—¿Tan malo es tenerme cerca de ti?—se me estaba insinuando constantemenet y mis fuerzas para resistirme se estaban agotando peligrosamente. Se acercó mucho, incluso demasiado a mí y se puso de puntillas, a mi altura. Su aroma entró por mis fosas nasales y me invadió un gran placer. Cada vez que se me acercaba era como si mi corazón muerto resusitara y la boca se ma hacía agua. Supuse que era por el hecho de que me mantuve demasiado tiempo alejado de ella, pero yo la amaba, yo la necesitaba y este instinto ganaba a cualquier otro.—No comprendo tu rechazo hacia mí, no entiendo tu frialdad,—¿que iba a responderle si ni siquiera yo comprendía el por que? Lo mas importante era su seguridad y punto.—no entiendo el por qué de tanto nerviosismo cuando estoy cerca... Si es que tanto me odias se supone que deberías mirarme con ira en los ojos, pero, ¿sabes que veo yo en tus ojos? Confusión, quizás un poco de rabia en ocasiones, pero creeme que desaparece rápido. También veo preocupación, alivio cuando ves que estoy bién.—ella era el amor de mi existencia, ella me había amado y me había entregado su alma, yo le había hecho mucho daño, aún y así, su corazón roto y su alma marchita seguían amándome a pesar de su abnesía. Ella seguía conociéndome demasiado bién. Volvió a ponerse normal y me miró directamente a los ojos. Luché por no perderme en su mirada color ocre, pero no fuí consciente de si lo hice o no, era todo demasiado bello, ansiaba notar la brisa suabe que se respiraba cada vez que me dejaba guiar por sus ojos redondos y hermosos.— De acuerdo, lo has intentado y de verdad, se que has hecho un esfuerzo, pero a mí no me mientes.

Por favor Bella, deja ya tus delirios, te estás obsesionando y esto no es nada bueno. — la voz bibró tímidamente por mi garganta y de mi boca salieron palabras entrecortadas.— Ya sabes que no te odio, peor jamás hubo, hay o habrá nada entre nosotros. Métetelo en la cabeza de una maldita vez.—Odiaba mentirle, pero era por su bién. En los últimos días, improvisar empezó a darseme bastante bién, hasta yo me creía mis mentiras, me parecían conviscentes. Quizás debería apuntarme a clase de teatro, no lo haría nada mal.— Reflexiona, abre los ojos. Esto que te pasa no es mas que una obsesión de adolescente, te has encaprichado conmigo. Debes admitir que no siento ni lo mínimo por ti y que te estoy rechazando una y otra vez.— Lo hacía por su bién y por mi mal, por mi martirio y mi perdición. Deseaba estar cada minuto de mi larga eternidad a su lado, pero no podía ser, estaba prohibido. ¿Cómo podía ser que resbalara dos veces con la misma piedra? Esta vez me limitaría a quedarme alejado de ella, estaba seguro de que era lo correcto. Ella no era un monstruo y jamás lo sería.— Pero tranquilízate ¿ok? Esto es pasajero, vas a superar tu adicción a mí.—intenté dibujar una de mis mejores sonrisas en mi rostro para regalársela, pero, ¿realmente subió la felizidad a mi rostro?

Edward Cullen, eres un completo estúpido.— miré su rostro de porcelana, al parecer mi Bella se había enfadado muchísimo. El color rojizo de sus mejillas ahora parecía tres tonos mas fuerte de lo normal.— No se que te crees que vas a conseguri, pero tus palabras no me han afectado minimamente.— si, en su voz pude comprovar lo ciertas que eran sus palabras, ella no se creía nada de lo que acababa de decir.— Lo que te pasa es que te gusto demasiado y no sabes cómo remediarlo.—definitivamente sus argumentos eran mas conviscentes que los míos. Por un momento quise confesarle que no se equivocaba, pero como siempre la razón gano a mi muerto corazón.— Deberías ir al médico. Creo que necesitas ayuda, te estás acostumbrando a mentir demasiado. Eres un mentiroso compulsivo.— sus palabras dolían. Petrificado, con los pies clavados en el suelo y sin tan siquiera poder parpadear, deseé no haver vuelto nunca.

Por suerte no tuve que responder a lo que acababa de decirme, por suerte llegó el profesor y por suerte nos interrumpió. Sabía que ya nada ni nadie podría controlarme. Deseaba estar cerca de ella, aún que de esa forma fuera a hacerle daño, no me importaba, sólo miraba por mi própio bién y me detestaba a m mismo.

**BPOV**

Nos dirijimos a la sala de profesores, por lo visto íban a ponernos un cástigo. Al principio la cosa no me gustó demasiado, pero después cambié de idea. ¿Por que no? Era una gran oportunidad de quedarme a solas con Edward. Sería perfecto.

Durante el corto recorido a la sala, Edward se mantuvo alejado de mí, sin mirarme ni dirigirme la palabra. Me resultaba tan divertido verle de esa manera.

La pregunta que rondaba por mi cabezita es la siguiente: ¿A caso estaba enfadado con sigo mismo? Yo no le había hecho nada, así que me consideraba libre y inocente de cualquier acusasión.

Pasaron unos diez minutos antes de que salieramos de la sala de profesores, los dos con diferente humor. La verdad es que estaba realmente contenta y animada, con una gran sonrisa en los labios y con un sabor de boca a victoria, simplemente así me sentía yo. Edward parecía desepcionado, y esta vez muy cabreado, pero no conmigo, sinó con el director. _"Bendito sea el director."_ Mi voz interior me apoyó gratamente.

Efectivamente nos habían puesto un muy buen castigo: quedar un día después de clase a limpiar las tres aulas de nuestro curso. Ok, al principio me pareció algo injusto, pero luego reflexioné y pensé en que a parte de limpiar, podría poner en pràctica alguno de mis malévolos planes para acabar conquistando a Edward.

Giré los ojos y me encotré con la repentina mirada furiosa del dios griego caminando a pocos metros de mí, a camino del aparcamiento. Enseguida apartó la mirada, pero que poco me conocía. No se desaría de mí tan fácilmente, por que yo lo valía.

Edward, comprendo tu enfado. No me imagino que me pasaría a mí si tuviera que quedarme castigada en compañía de Mike Newton ni que fuera por cinco minutos.— suspiré pesadamente y me acercqué lentamente a él, la perfección personalizada.— Por favor, no me lo hagas pagar a mí, sabes que si alguien es culpable, no soy yo.

—Por favor Bella, tu no comprendes nada de lo que pasa, me encantaría que dejaras de intentar comprender lo que estoy pensando o sintiendo ahora mismo.—lo dijo de forma tan arrogante que no pude evitar callarme las palabras, así que simplemente las deje fluyir en el aire.

—¡Cállate! ¿Puedes dejar de odierme ya? Es que tú eres quién no comprende nada, hago todo lo posible para al menos llevarme bién contigo y tú no haces el más mínimo esfuerzo. Eres detestable, y lo peor es que no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti. Este vacío en el pecho sólo desaparece cuando estás cerca...—lo último lo dije tan solo en un susurro.— Déjame ser tu amiga.— los párpados se me habían llenado de lágrimas, pero jamás permitiría que él viera el daño que me estaba haciendo.

Con la mirada fija en el suelo, noté un corriente de aire a mi alrededor. Cuando levanté la cabeza me encontré con dos ojos color miel mas cerca de lo normal.

Con timidez y dulzura cogió mi pomulo y lo sostuvo firmemente. Miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo al notar el contacto de mi piel contra la suya, hera mágico.

—Ya te dije que tu no sabes nada.—se agachó y milímetro a milímetro, fué acortando la distancia que nos separaba para presionar sus labios contra los míos, no me resistí.

Al percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer, dió un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de mí. Sin decir una palabra, se dispuso a caminar hacia su coche.

Antes de que se fuera, logré gritarle algo.

—¡Nos vemos esta noche Edward!— juraría que a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba, logró escuchar mis palabras.

* * *

**N/A:**** Bueno, aquí les dejo con mi regalo de Navidad, espero que hayan disfrutado con la lectura. Se suponía que este beso no debía estar, pero se lo merecen por que han sido realmente muy buenos conmigo.**

**Sí, este beso va a llevarle muchos problemas a nuestro Eddy! :D**

**El próximo Cap va a ser en casa de los Cullen con nuestra invitada especial, Bella... ¿Se imaginan a la parejita bajo el mismo techo después de lo que ha pasado? XD Ya verán!**

**Degen reviws por favor! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** ninguno de los personajes perfectos (algunos casi perfectos) no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer. Lo lamento con toda mi alma, sería magnífico poder tener a Edward Cullen. Bueno, les dejo leer mientrsa dejo que mi imaginación me guie juntamente con el sueño de conocer al vampiro mas hermoso del mundo. **

**Summary:**** Situado en Luna nueva. Cuando Bella cae por el precipicio pierde la memoria. Al creer que Bella ha muerto, Edward regresa a Forks y se encuentra con una Bella diferente. ¿Qué hará al respecto?**

**¿Nos conocemos?**

**

* * *

**

**DE COMPRAS**

**BPOV**

**...**

"_Por siempre y para siempre."_

**...**

El resto de la tarde la pasé haciendo deberes, aún que tenía la mente a miles de quilómetros de mi cuerpo. No lograba dejar de pensar en el beso que me había dado Edward. El roce de sus labios contra los míos fué brebe y me resultó raramente familiar. Admito que el contacto de su piel hizo que mariposas rebolotearan en mi estómago, aún que reconozco que a pesar de la sensación de dejavú que me invadió, fué un momento muy especial. De veras que deseé que el mundo se parara sólo para quedarme con mis labios pegados a los de él, ojalá se repitiera pronto, pero lo veía difícil. Estaba del todo segura que Edward ya se sentiría del todo arrepentido y que me evitaría a toda costa. Al fin y al cabo las cosas no habían cambiado, él seguía igual de empeñado en odiarme, en ignorarme y pasar olimpicamente de mí. Pero de tosas formas necesitaba respuestas a las preguntas que se habían acumulado en mi cabeza. ¿Que le había impulsado a dar ése paso? No comprendía el por que de su reacción, sonaba demasiado raro pronunciarlo mentalmente. No podía hacerme una imagen en la mente de Edward besándome y haciendo las miles de cosas que hacen las parejas, al menos no podía imaginarlo de momento. Definitivamente podía olvidarme de que esta noche se comportara de manera agradable conmigo. Después de lo ocurrido era de lo mas normal, debía prepararme. Seguro que sería del todo mezquino conmigo.

Terminé con los deberes de biología muy temprano. Al acabar de recoger cuadernos, libros y todo el material escolar, miré la hora y me sorprendí. Tenía pensado empezara a preparar las pocas cosas que llevaría a casa de mi amiga Alice sobre las siete y media de la tarde. Eso significaba que el reloj antiguo que estaba colgado en la pared azulada de mi habitación marcaba las cinco de la tarde, y si no estaba roto me quedaban más de dos horas sin saber que hacer. Lo primero que se pasó por mi cabeza alocada fué hacer limpieza general por toda la casa, pero en seguida me desilusioné al ver mi calendario que tenía para programar la limpieza. Admito que a pesar de que hasta la semana siguiente no me tocaba hacer las tareas mas importantes de la casa, también me daba la suficiente pereza cómo para decidir que lo dejaría para el día que tenía planeado, concretamenet el Lunes por la tarde.

Abrumada, agobiada y completamente aburrida me senté en la cama y apoyé los codos, que sujetaban mi cabeza, contra mis piernas. Respiré hondo y degé que pasaran algunos minutos, hasta que se me ocurrió una brillante idea. Jamás me había gustado, o más bién dicho, siempre había detestado ir de compras, pero quizás ésa tarde haría una exepción iendo a Port Angeles, no era tan mala idea. Si me paraba a pensar en ello, se podía decir que las pocas veces que había ido a de compras, había sido contra mi propia voluntad y a demás, acompañada por el duendecillo maléfico que tenía cómo mejor amiga. Corrí hacia el cuarto de baño, que por suerte no estaba ocupado. Cogí el peine que estaba encima de la estantería diminuta del armario, dentro de un vaso de Mikie Mouse de cuando era pequeña. Empecé a cepillar mis rebeldes rizos, intentando que quedaran mínimamente bién. Después de saturar mi pelo con dos o tres quilos de gomina, logré que quedara al menos ni que fuera un poco presentable.

Bajé las escalersa ajetreada, llevando en manos el bolso arananjado que me había regalado mama al cumplir los 16 años. Caminé hasta el colgador que había justo al lado de la puerta de entrada y tiré de mi abrigo marrón. Entré en la cocina en busca de Charlie, pero me di cuanta de que no estaba justamenet ahí en el momento en que escuché el ruido del televisor. Seguramenet ése día había partido, aún que me extrañé de que fuera por la tarde.  
Me dirigí a la sala de estar y encontré a Billy Black setado en su silla de ruedas, que estaba situada justo al lado del sofá dónde Charlie estaba casi sentado (digo casi sentado por que casi no tocaba los cogines de color crema del sofá).

—Hola, ¿que tal todo?— saludé amablemente a Billy. De verdad que necesitaba irme rápido, pero tampoco estaría bién no preocuparme por hacerle caso al viejo amigo de mi padre. Nos conocíamos desde hacía mucho, de hecho, desde pequeña había ido cada verano a la reserva dónde vivían él y su hijo Jacob, con el cual tenía una muy buena relación.

—Buenas tarde Bella. Todo va bién.— me explicó brevemente. Asentí con una sonrisa forzada en mis lábios. La visita de Billy me había recordado que hacía ya bastante que no veía a Jake y que quizás ya era hora que le hiciera una visita. Luego clavé la mirada en Charlie.

—Char... Papa, voy a ir un rato a Port Angeles. He de comprar algunas cosas que me hacen falta.— miré sus ojos, que me mostraban una clara negativa.— No te preocupes, no llegaré muy tarde. Ya sabes que esta noche quedaré a dormir en casa de Alice, así que estaré aquí temprano, me daré prisa.— intenté tranquilizarle, aún que no se si sirvió de algo. Suspiré resignada esperando su respuesta.

—¿Irá Alice con tigo? Lo siento hija, pero no me gusta la idea de que te pasees por ésa ciudad sola. Hay muchos locos sueltos. —Dibujé una sonrisa en mis lábios. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era nada bueno, pero era mi única alternativa. Quería ir a Port Angeles costara lo que costara.

—Por supuesto, Alice me va a acompañará.— esbocé una de ésas sonrisas falsas. Nunca se me había dado bién mentir, me refiero a antes del accidente. Des de que desperté en ésa cama de hospital todo cambió, ya no me importaba.— Ya sabes que no me gusta demasiado ir de compras...— bufé haciendo que los pelos de mi cabeza volaran para después volver a su sitio. Por supuesto, Charlie se lo tragó.

Me despedí de Billy con un "hasta pronto" y salí de casa lo mas rápido posible. Entré en mi chrevolet vieja y saqué mi celular para marcar el número de mi mejor amiga. Le supliqué que si le llamaba Charlie le contara lo que era mi excusa. No lo hizo muy convencida, pero finalmente me prometió que iba a ayudarme en todo éso. Creo que sólo lo hizo por lo sorprendida que estaba de que por fin hubiera decidido que las compras eran mis amigas y no mies enemigas. No había cambiado de opinión en cuanto a éso, pero no le dije nada al respeto y degé que se creara su propia ilusión. Necesitaba su ayuda y si ése el precio que debía pagar, lo pagaría con mucho gusto de hacerlo. Ya habría tiempo de explicarle a la duende que no había sido más que una situación desesperante en que tuve que recurrir a ir a Port Angeles, simplemente questión de vida o muerte, así de fácil.

Rodé la llave para abrir el motor de mi vieja camioneta. Salí del aparcamiento y empecé el trayecto. Me animé unas dos o tres veces antes de empezar a conducir, quizás si escuchaba música de Michael Jackson, el trayecto no se haría tan largo. Suspiré con rábia y mi mente grito _"¡Perfecto Bella!"_. Por mi maldita mala suerte me había dejado los discos de el rei del pop, al igual que los de música clásica, que tembién me gustaba mucho.  
Con cara de aburrimiento llegué a la rotonda para salir del pueblo de Forks y seguir por una carretera que tenía un gran cartel que indicaba que Por Angeles estaba en ésa dirección.  
La gota que colmó el vaso fué que justamente ése día había tráfico y la carretera, la única carretera que conducía hacia la ciudad, estaba en atasco a causa de obras.  
Mientras esperaba impacientemente a poder moverme ni que fueran dos centímetros el maldito auto, entre la multitut de coches pude distinguir un Volvo plateado. No dudé ni una sola vez al deducir con facilidad quién era el dueño del coche. Sin poder apartar la mirada, dentro de la ventana del auto pude distinguir la hermosa sonrisa y los ojos, color miel en esta ocasión, de Edward Cullen. El corazón me dió un brinco cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron y su sonrisa desapareció dando paso a la... ¿preocupación? ¿angústia?  
Me sobresalté al ver que el señorito no estaba sólo. Al principio pensé que quien le acompañaba era Alice, pero luego vi que no era mi amiga. Serré los dientes con rábia cuando visualicé a una rubia guapísima de ojos más oscurtos que los de él, sentada en asiento de coopiloto, y lo peor de todo, coqueteando con Edward. _"Tanya."_ Se me adelantó mi vocezita interior. No supe de donde provenía ésa imformación sobre el nombre de la chica, pero una cosa si sabía, estaba en lo cierto.  
Edward volvió a dirijirme la mirada, pero la esquivé, ya que estaba dominada por un ataque de celos.

Pasaron unos quince minutos más antes que pudiera volver a conducir con tranquilidad, pero sobre todo para perder de vista a el imbécil del que creía estar enamorada. Pisé el acelerador con tanta fuerza, que casi me comí al coche que tenía delante. Respiré con tranquilidad y conducí a una velocidad más apropiada. No me gustaba ir deprisa, pero en ese momento todo era diferente, estaba muy cabreada y necesitaba pagarlo con algo.  
Reflexioné sobre la noche que me esperaba y recé por Edward. Si no me evitaba correría el grave riesgo de sufrir un ataque mío, por que lo que más deseaba en ése instante era golpearl su perfecto cuerpo de dios griego con todas mis fuerzas y sin piedad.

Agradecí por primera vez no haber llevado música cuando mi celular empezó a bibrar. Disminuí la velociodad y miré la pantalla. Al parecer alguien (aparecía cómo número desconocido), me había enviado un mensaje de texto:

"_Bella, ¿que haces iendote sola a Port Angeles? Es peligroso, así que vuelve a Forks."_

En seguida supe que quién había enviado el mensaje era Edwrad. ¿Cómo se atrevía a darme órdenes? Yo no le decía lo que debía hacer. Él andaba tonteando con su amigita y yo no me entrometía. Sabía que ésa no era una buena excusa, pero aún y así yo hacía lo que me daba la gana. Contesté rápidamente, dispuesta a ignorar una segunda respuesta de él.

"_Hago lo que me da la gana."_

Aumenté de nuevo mi velocidad, aún que no se puede decir que demasiado, ya que con mi vieja chrevolet no alcanzaba más allà de los ochenta por hora.  
Suspiré resignada al ver que él quinto coche me adelantaba por mi lenta velocidad. Fué entonces cuando miré por el espejo retrovisor para ver si llevaba una cola larga de autos detrás de mí, no me sorprendería. Al ver el coche que me seguí fruncí el seño con rabia. Un único coche íba detrás de mí, el de Edward.  
Dirigí la mirada al asiento de coopiloto esperando a la barbie esa, pero estaba solo. Era extraño, aún y así aparté la mirada de inmediato para seguir conduciendo.  
Esta vez estaba muy enfadada, ¿a caso se pensaba que era una niña pequeña? Siempre andaba recordándome lo poco que le importaba, pero a la hora de la verdad era él el que siempre corría tras de mí. Si quería hacer de niñera conmigo, tendría que ver después las consecuencias, que no serían presisamente muy buenas para él.

Al llegar a Port Angeles sonreí con picardía al retrovisor para que Edward pudiera verme. Era muy divertido. Si todo iba bién, el momento embarazsoso se estaba acercando. Estaba deseando con ancias que llegara, Edward se arrepentiría de haber hecho lo que había hecho.  
Aparqué en los parckings del centro comercial de la ciudad. Procuré que el aparcamiento disponiera de otro al lado, para que Edward pudiera aparcar su magnifico Volvo plateado. Me sorprendí al ver que pasaba de largo e ignoraba mi amabilidad, aún que decidí que era mejor no pensar en ello. Lo mejor de todo era que había venido detrás mío todo el camino y según había deducido, había dejado plantada a la rubita ésa. Creo que ese era un buen motivo para sonreir, ¿no?  
Salí de mi camioneta con mi bolso en manos. Decidí dejar la chaqueta encima del asiento, ya que era un día caluroso. Miré mi reloj de mano, que marcaba exactamente las sies y cuarto. Debía darme mucha prisa en hacer las compras. Sinó llegaría tarde a casa de los Cullen, cosa que no quería que sucediera.

Caminé unos tres minutos por el parcking hasta que por fin entre a los grandes almacenes. Miré a mi alrededor buscando una tienda donde pudiera entrar cuando vi que Edward estaba justo a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y le fulminé con la mirada. Se acercó rápidamente y cogió mi muñeca con cuidado para no lastimarme. Intené deshacerme de su mano, pero no lo logré.

—Creí haberte dejado muy claro que volvieras a Forks, Bella.— golpeé su pecho con la mano que tenía libre, pero no logré que se moviera ni un centímetro. Siguió sujetandome con la misma fuerza.

—Ya te dije que hago lo que se me da en gana. Tu no eres nadie para darme órdenes. ¿Entiendes? Nadie.— esta vez si me soltó, pero no dejó que me escapara de él, aún que admito que lo intenté.

—Pero ¿no entiendes que es peligroso?—su voz era autoritaria, pero en ella se reflejaba la tristeza y la preocupación. Estuve a punto de caer en su trampa, pero no lo hize. No me convencería tan rápidamente.

—Por si no lo sabías tengo 18 años y ya se cuidarme solita, así que agradezco tu preocupación, pero voy a ir de compras.— me dí la vuelta para entrar a una tienda de ropa.— Ya puedes largarte.—susurré antes de alejarme de él.

—Bueno, dejaré que vayas a comprar,— ¿cómo se atrevía? Ni que fuera mi padre.— pero voy a acompañarte.— me dí la vuelta para emfrentarme a él. Volví a fulminarle con la mirada. Estaba tan arta de todo, que finalmente me resigné, que hiciera lo que le dara la gana, yo me limitaría a ignorarle. Era lo mejor.

Entré an la tienda y empecé a mirar vestidos. Siempre había pensado que mi tipo no era muy bonito, pero sólo para joder un poco a Edward, escogí dos vestidos un poquito atrevidos y subidos de tono.  
El primero era de color púrpura y brillaba mucho. Por lo que vi a primera vista era muy ecotado, ésa simple caracterísica fué suficiente para probármelo.  
El segundo vestido era rojo y de palabra de honor. No era tan escotado como el primero, pero me atrevería a decir que a Edwrad se le quedarían los pelos de punta, por que verdaderamente era mucho más corto que el púrpura.  
Con los dos trajes, me dirigí a los probadores dispuesta a ver cómo me quedaban puestos los vestidos, ansiosa por ver la cara de Edward al verme.  
Antes de que pudiera llegar a mi destino, la mano dura y fría del dios griego volvió a atrapar la mía.

—Bella, no vas a ponerte estos vestidos, son demasiado atrevisdos.— lo único que me demostraban sus palabras era que le importaba, por que sinó no se molestaría por prohibirme que vistiera de forma atrevida. Aún y así él había decidido que jugáramos a su manera, y ya que estábamos a la mitad de la partida no íba a dejarme derrotar ahora. Sonreí con icredulidad y me dí la vuelta sin soltar ni una palabra.

Entre en un pequeño provador con un enorme y cristalino espejo que ocupaba toda una pared. Corrí la cortina color crema evitando la mirada dolida de Edwarde y empecé a desnudarme.  
El primer vestido que me puse fué el rojo. Era muy bonito y por primera vez en la vida agradecí estar delgada y tener curvas, si se le podía llamar así. La tela del vestido se ceñía a la perfeccón con las curvas inperfectas de mi cuerpo.  
Me di la vuelta y corrí de nuevo la cortina, esta vez para abrir. No me había equivocado al deducir que el propietario de ésos zapatos que se veían por debajo del provador eran los de Edward.  
Solté una carcajada al ver su reacción. No era que no me la esperara, pero aún y así no pude contener la risa. Había puesto una cara de asombro en sus perfectas facciones. Que recordara nunca lo había visto así.

—Estás...—quise que continuara la frase con ésa voz aterciopelada que sonaba hermosa en mis tímpanos, pero se quedó perplejo dejandome con ganas de saber que era lo que veía en mí en ése momento. Se acercó con tanta rapidez que no tuve tiempo de alejarme.— Por favor Bella, sabes que no puedes ir así...—susurró en tono de súplica. Se estaba poniendo de lo más pesadito.

—Edward, ¿desde cuando te importa cómo me visto?—pregunté con ironía en la voz.— No eres mi novio, y dices que nunca lo fuiste. Me odias con toda tu alma y me evitas a toda costa.—cogí aire.— Y encima, me besas cuando te da la gana...¿Y sabes que creo yo?—no esperaba su respuesta, así que continué mi discurso.— Creo que soy joven, creo que no estoy nada mal, creo que ya es hora de que encuentre a alguien especial, creo que puedo hacer lo que me de la gana... Y lo peor, creo que te gusto, pero tu eres la persona mas cabezota de este planeta y no lo quieres admitir que sientes algo muy fuerte por mí. Éso Edward, es lo que pienso. Así que si no vas a luchar por mí, almenos deja que siga con mi vida, decídete de una maldita vez.— cerré la cortina de nuevo.

Vale, al principio lo hice por divertirme, por que deseaba poner celoso a Edwrad, pero ahora las lágrimas volvían a bajar por mis mejillas. Sollocé procurando que él no me oyera si aún estaba al otro lado de la cortina. Me dolía mucho el pecho y lo notaba vacío. Mi respiración se agitó tras intentar calmar los latidos de mi corazón dolido. ¿A caso no veía que me estaba haciendo daño?  
Recordé de nuevo el cálido y dulce roce de sus labios contra los míos, ése beso tan cargado de amor que me regaló. Todo había parecido real y hermoso, pero hoy, al día siguiente, la angustia había vuelto para romper todo lo que se había logrado reconstruir.

Finalmente me prové el vestido púrpura. No se si fué por la hicnchatez de mis ojos o por el temblor de mis manos, pero fué el que peor me quedaba. Lo mas curioso de todo es que decidí quedarme los dos vestidos para salir rápido de allí. Necesitaba estar sola y no tenía tiempo para quedarme a hacer elecciones estúpidas.

Cuando abrí las cortinas del provador, Edward ya no estaba. Me dirigí a la caja para pagar una suma grande de dinero, que por suerte llevaba encima.  
Salí de la tienda y corrí hacia el parcking para enrtrar en la camioneta, cosa que no logré.  
Debí estar enfadada y distante, pero cuando le vi me acrequé con mucha naturalidad para saludarlo.

—Hola.—mi voz sonó en un susurro, apagada y casi inaudible por la tristeza que recorría mis venas cargadas de insensatez y amor.

—Hola.—se acercó él para acariciar levemente mi mejilla. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas alejarme, pero sus perfectas y blancasd facciones hicieron que me quedara inmóvil y sin aliento. El contacto de su piel helada rozando la mía era mágico. Miles de corrientes eléctricas volvieron a ser descargadas sobre mí.

—¿Que pasa?—pregunté con la respiracioón agitada. Había olvidado que debía coger aire.

—Lo siento...—mustió dejando que meperdiera en sus ojos sinceros y llenos de sentimiento. Se acercó a mi rostro y me barazó. Noté su aliento deliciosos entre los rizos de mi cabeza y me invadió la sensación de dejavú.— Prométeme que no vas a llorar más... No merezco que llores por mí.— ¿Que significaba este cambio? Me alejé de él y me deshice de su cálido abrazo.

—Edwrad, se sincero... ¿Que te traes entre manos?—no conseguí una respuesta. Mis párpados volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas. Él se agachó y besó brevemente mi frente, tranmitiéndome mucho más que lamento, sabía que él sentía más que éso por mi. En ese instante me prometí que descubriría todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente, necesitaba saber más sobre él.  
Se alejó y subió a su Volvo, dejándome sola. Al cabo de unos minutos hice lo mismo. Subí a la camioneta dispuesta a irme, sería una noche muy larga y por esta razón, estaría preparada, al roce de la perfección.

* * *

**N/A:**** Perdónenme, se que dije que este Capítulo sería el de la casa de los Cullen, pero olvidé que antes venía este. Lo siento, les juro solenemente que el próximo si que será en casa de la família de Vampiros. Espero que hayan disfrutado con el Cap, que creo que me ha quedado más largo que los últimos, o al menos eso he intentado. Gracias por seguir leyendo, son unas increibles personitas y les AMO.  
También agradezco sus reviws, me puse muy muy contenta al ver que por fin había llegado a los 100, y sólo gracias a ustesdes, mis angelitos! Grácias de nuevo, espero que sigan con los REVIWS! De nuevo, ¡LES AMO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** ninguno de los personajes perfectos (algunos casi perfectos) no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer. Lo lamento con toda mi alma, sería magnífico poder tener a Edward Cullen. Bueno, les dejo leer mientrsa dejo que mi imaginación me guie juntamente con el sueño de conocer al vampiro mas hermoso del mundo. **

**Summary:**** Situado en Luna nueva. Cuando Bella cae por el precipicio pierde la memoria. Al creer que Bella ha muerto, Edward regresa a Forks y se encuentra con una Bella diferente. ¿Qué hará al respecto?**

**¿Nos conocemos?**

**

* * *

**

**INOLVIDABLE**

**BPOV**

**...**

"**_Por siempre y para siempre."_**

Llegué a casa con los últimos rayos de sol que alumbraban por pocos minutos más el inmenso horizonte.  
A pesar de que sabía que no me quedaba el suficiente tiempo cómo para andarme con rodeos, decidí que me importaba muy poco. Dedicaría todo el tiempo que hiciera falta a arreglarme por que esa noche, pasara lo que pasara, sería inolvidable.

Abrí la puerta de la entrada y encendí la lámpara de la mesita de entrada. Con una débil esplendor de la bombilla, mis ojos lograron visualizar un trozo de papel. Al cabo de unos instantes ya había podido leer la nota que me había dejado Charlie con destreza. Esa noche quedaría a cenar en casa de Billie Black, un muy buen amigo suyo que vivía en la reserva de La Push.  
Arrugué la hoja y la tiré en la basura de la cocina, con una sonrisa orgullosa en mis labios, tendría la casa para mi sola.

Subí las escaleras que me llevaban al segundo piso con rapidez, de pronto estaba llena de energía y con ganas de saber de una vez por todas una verdad que me dolería.  
Entré al lavabo y me deshice de mi ropa dejándola al suelo. Entré en la ducha y la abrí. Dejé que el agua invadiera cada centímetro de mi piel y quedé libre de cualquier tensión. Allí, con los ojos cerrados, con esa calidez que me rodeaba, con melodías rondando por mi mente, olvidé por un momento el vacío en mi pecho.  
Por mi torpeza, resbalé en ese momento de tranquilidad absoluta y destrocé mi paz interior. Para amortiguar el golpe, me agarré cómo pude a la pared de la ducha y logré no caer de morros. Aún que no logré no acabar herida, ya que me di una buen golpe en la muñeca. Me incorporé aún con el agua resbalando por mi cuerpo. Palpé con la yema de los dedos mi muñeca con preocupación y dolor. Fue rara la sensación que me invadió en ese momento. Antes de mirar la herida me aseguré de inspeccionar bien con los dedos, era imposible que me hubiera hecho esos cortes tan profundos. Bajé la cabeza nerviosa y con la respiración agitada y me encontré con una extraña mordedura que afectaba a la arteria que cruzaba todo mi brazo. Las heridas, que en ese caso eran dos, no sangraban ni parecían recientes, pero a pesar del calor de mi cuerpo, estas estaban completamente heladas.  
Intenté recordar cómo me había hecho estas mordeduras, o que animal me había atacado, pero lo único que obtuve fueron unos dolorosos pinchazos que cruzaban mi cabeza de un lado a otro. Agarré con fuerza mi cabeza y me agache para amortiguar ésos pinchazos que venían justo cuando estaba a punto de recordar algo importante.

Salí de la ducha y envolví mi cuerpo y mi cabeza con dos toallas, la de la cabeza más pequeña que la otra. Fruncí el ceño preocupada observando ésa desconocida cicatriz. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo en frente de mí. Mi humor debía cambiar si quería que esta noche las cosas fueran tal y cómo lo había planeado. Empecé por ponerme crema hidratante en la frente y los mofletes, aprovechando que tenía la cara libre de cualquier rizo. Me deshice de la toalla en mi cabeza y miré horrorizada mi pelo, necesitaba un arreglo urgente. Saqué el cepillo y el secador de un cajón del armario. Enchufé el electrodoméstico , pero antes me puse los zapatos de andar por casa, ya que lo último que quería era electrocutar me. Cogí el cepillo y, haciendo de vez en cuanto una mueca, logré hacer desaparecer los nudos en mis rizos. Finalmente estuve unos diez minutos en secar mi larga melena azabache. Sonreí ante el resultado, después de todo no había quedado tan mal.

Salí del cuarto de baño con un estuche de pinturas para maquillarme y entré en mi habitación emocionada. Cogí la bolsa con los vestidos y los coloqué sobre la cama para decidir cual ponerme. Finalmente elegí el púrpura brillante. Si me lo ponía a conjunto de mis botas con tacón negras y mi ramera del mismo color, estaría estupenda, y Edward caería en mis redes.  
Me vestí y me miré al espejo, estaba perfecta para la ocasión. Saqué unas cuantas pinturas del neceser de maquillaje y me preparé. No me hice demasiados cambios, pero con un poco de pintura en los ojos, un toque leve de colorete y brillo en los labios, ya estaba bien. Cogí la bolsa, ya preparada con el pijama y otras cosas para quedar a dormir en casa de los Cullen, y salí fuera de la casa.  
Entré en mi vieja camioneta . Me acomodé y coloqué la mochila en el asiento de copiloto. Al principio, le costó encenderse al motor, pero finalmente se escuchó ése espantoso chirrido y el motor despertó.  
Hice marcha a tras y me adentré en la carretera. Llegué a casa de los Cullen en menos de cinco minutos y entonces el temor, empezó a atormentarme.

Aparqué en el jardín, justo al lado de un descapotable rojo. Bajé de mi camioneta lentamente y con tranquilidad. ¿Estaba preparada para vivir todo aquello? Los últimos acontecimientos eran tan confusos... Era obvio que necesitaba alguna que otra respuesta, pero me daba tanto miedo oír la realidad. No había duda que tras ésas facciones pálidas y perfectas, tras esa sonrisa angelical que hacía que olvidara todos los problemas, tras ésa voz aterciopelada y dulce, se escondía un secreto sobre algo que sucedió en el pasado, que por mala suerte no podía recordar.  
Cerré de un portazo la puerta de mi camioneta, que se quejó con un casi inaudible chirrido. Cogí la mochila que había dejado en el suelo, y la coloqué colgando en mi espalda. Empecé a caminar sin prisas, pero por mala suerte mi tranquilidad no duró más que unos instantes más.

—¡Bella! No me lo puedo creer...—Alice salió corriendo de la casa para acercarse a mí y darme un amistoso abrazo con una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro.— ¡Estás hermosa!— Cogió mis manos y justo después un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral de arriba abajo.— Dime la verdad... ¿Quien te ha ayudado a vestirte y a pintarte así? Que recuerde tu no sabías hacer nada de esto.— rió pícaramente sujetando su mentón con los dedos, dudando y preguntando.

—Bueno, en verdad aprendí de una amiga...—logró sacarme una sonrisa que me animó. Mi amiga duende lograba animarme cuando más lo necesitaba sin darse cuenta.— Pero me ha llevado trabajo, no creas, aún necesito aprender más y espero que mi amiga siga enseñándome.

—Claro que si, pero vas por muy buen camino Bella...—me guiñó el ojo, pero no pudo continuar, ya que cierta persona interrumpió nuestra agradable plática.

Noté una corriente de aire ami alrededor y no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Rodeó mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y no precisamente con cariño, pero tampoco con malicia. Busqué a Alice con la mirada, pero al cabo de unos instantes supe que se había marchado. Suspiré con resignación y miré a mi acompañante. Sus ojos, ahora más oscuros que la última vez, me observaban con desánimo, supuse el por que, pero necesitaba oírlo de sus labios.

—Hola Edward.—susurré con palabras entrecortadas. Entonces, esperé a que pronunciara ésas palabras en contra de mí.

—Te dije que no quería que vistieras así...—suspiró con rabia y con ésa voz casi inaudible, pero hermosa para mis tímpanos. ¿Por qué siempre destrozaba los momentos que podían ser los más hermosos?

—Ya...—no pude contestar de otra manera, mi auto estima y mis ánimos estaban por los suelos. Me deshice de sus brazos, esta vez no me lo impidió. Caminé lentamente por el jardín y finalmente entré en la casa, puesto que la puerta estaba abierta.

Caminé hacia la sala de estar, que era de donde provenían las voces. Entré y me encontré con la familia de los Cullen. Con vergüenza me acerqué, por lo visto no se habían percatado de mi presencia.

Mis ojos se posaron en Edward, que sin ninguna explicación había llegado antes que yo. Se sentó en el banco del piano y empezó a tocar una melodía que me resultó más que conocida, era cómo si fuera algo que me pertenecía, cómo si formara parte de mi... Cómo si hubiese estado compuesta para que yo la escuchara y para emocionara, ya que ahora las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. Entonces noté que mi corazón empezaba a latir con rapidez y anhelo, echaba de menos esa melodía harmoniosa y llena de sentimiento. La sensación de deja vú me invadió juntamente con unas imágenes en mi mente. Por mucho dolor que me causara ése recuerdo, era lo que había estado buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo, era un paso más hacia la realidad.

**FLASH BACK**

_Me senté al lado de Edward, en el mismo banco del piano. Él tocaba la misma melodía, hermosa y dulce. Ahora, las notas sonaban más alegres. Adoraba ésa sensación en mi estómago, el vacío que hacía unos instantes engullía mi alegría, había desaparecido cómo si nunca hubiese estado allí. _

_Las últimas notas de la canción terminaron de sonar y Edward me abrazó. Con sus manos heladas, acarició mis mejillas y sujetó con fuerza mi mentón para posar sus labios en los míos._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Cuando entré en razón todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando. Si todo éso era cierto, significaba que Edward y yo, sí habíamos estado juntos. Respiré intentando relajarme, pero no podía. Tenía una conversación pendiente con mi Edward.

* * *

**N/A:**** Comprenderé que estén enojados, es vergonzoso estar un mes sin actualizar. Lo único que puedo hacer es pedirles disculpas miles de veces, LO SIENTO. **

**Por favor, dejen reviws. Perdónenme por el Cap, se que no es gran cosa. Gracias por pasarse y por los reviws del Cap anterior. ¡Sigo amándolos!**

**REVIWS. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** ninguno de los personajes perfectos (algunos casi perfectos) no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer. Lo lamento con toda mi alma, sería magnífico poder tener a Edward Cullen. Bueno, les dejo leer mientras dejo que mi imaginación me guie juntamente con el sueño de conocer al vampiro mas hermoso del mundo. **

**Summary:**** Situado en Luna nueva. Cuando Bella cae por el precipicio pierde la memoria. Al creer que Bella ha muerto, Edward regresa a Forks y se encuentra con una Bella diferente. ¿Qué hará al respecto?**

**¿Nos conocemos?**

**

* * *

**

**¿QUIERES QUE ME VAYA?**

**BPOV**

**...**

"_**Por siempre y para siempre."**_

Traté de relajarme sin que todos los miembros de la familia Cullen se dieran cuanta de lo que mes estaba pasando por la mente. Me concentré en sentarme en el sofá lo más alejada de Emmet, el único que lo ocupaba. Intenté coger aire unas cuantas veces con normalidad, pero mi respiración estaba agitada. De pronto sentí una pequeña llamarada de felicidad en mi interior y tuve la necesidad de sonreír. Era como si hubiera recuperado una pequeña pieza del gran puzle incompleto que era mi cabeza. Por otra parte me sentía engañada, Edward me había engañado de la forma más natural posible, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. ¿Debía odiarle por ello? La verdad es que estaba más indecisa que nunca. Todo dependía de si sus intenciones eran buenas o malas.  
Me acerqué al piano guiada por unas inseguras piernas. Cerré los ojos y respiré por última vez antes de dar el paso.

— Edward...— intenté que mi voz sonara firme, pero tembló al pronunciar las últimas sílabas de su nombre. Aún tocando, posó sus ojos sobre los míos, pude adivinar la sorpresa que le invadía.— Me gustaría hablar contigo si no te importa, por supuesto.— mordió su labio inferior desviando su mirada de la mía.

— Claro, ¿de que se trata?— preguntó con mucha frialdad. Tragué saliva, aún nerviosa.

— Quisiera que fuera a solas...— susurré en un murmullo casi inaudible.

— Como quieras...— anunció severamente. Dejó la pieza que me resultaba tan familiar a medias, y se levantó con elegancia para acercarse a mí.

Todo pasó muy deprisa, pero por raro que parezca, no tuve nada de miedo. Se agachó a mi altura dejando pocos centímetros entre sus labios y los míos. Rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y me acomodó en su regazo. Yo cerré los ojos y me dejé seducir por aquel aroma desgarrador que Edward poseía.  
En pocos segundos ya nos encontrábamos en medio del bosque. A pesar de que estaba un poco mareada, decidí sentarme en el suelo, encima de las hojas húmedas. Me eché y abrí los ojos. Desde aquel lugar se podía ver un cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas, me encantaban las noches tan tranquilas. A lo lejos se podía escuchar el murmullo del viento, que soplaba ligeramente.  
Busqué entré lo poco que podía ver de los árboles, hasta que vi la sombra de Edward bañada ligeramente con la luz de la luna, esa noche era luna llena. Intenté levantarme para acercarme a él, pero lo único que logré fue sentarme.

— Bueno Bella, ya nadie pude oírnos,— se aclaró la garganta para proseguir.— dime de que se trata.— ordenó con preocupación en la voz. La tensión en el aire era palpable.

— Creo que tengo derecho a saber si me quieres o no me quieres cerca de ti.— de pronto, decidí que no quería contarle lo que había recordado, por que esos recuerdos me pertenecían a mí, y no a él. Seguramente ya había olvidado aquello, quizás había decidido ignorar los recuerdos que un día habíamos creado juntos. Por mi parte, yo decidí guardarlo en mi mente casi vacía.

— ¿Por que me lo preguntas?— seguía igual de testarudo. Mis párpados se llenaron de lágrimas y me invadió un dolor en mi interior.

— Voy a ponértelo más fácil, espero que te sirva de algo...— suspiré y clavé los ojos contra el suelo. No quería que me viera llorar nunca más.— Me voy de Forks.

El silencio se hizo incómodo, estuvimos unos diez minutos que se hicieron eternos antes de que Edward rompiera el silencio.

— Como quieras Bella, espero que todo te valla muy bien.— me quedé fría, ahora ya no me importaba que me viera llorar o gritar de histeria. Sus palabras me habían hecho más daño que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?— me acerqué para acortar la distancia que nos separaba. El se quedó inmóvil mientras me acercaba para finalmente darle un golpe en el rostro. Antes de que mi puño pudiera tan solo rozar su cara, me sostuvo el brazo.

— Podrías hacerte daño, Bella. No deberías pegarme.— no comprendí el porque de su preocupación por mí, pero había algo de lo que estaba segura, intentaba protegerme de él mismo. Que ironía, era yo quién quería pegarle.

— Entonces, esta es la última vez que vamos a vernos.— pronuncié esas palabras claramente para que comprendiera su significado.— Y aún que me duele en el alma despedirme de ti, no quiero quedarme en el mismo sitio dónde vive un amor que es platónico. — esperé una reacción que nunca llegó. Me acerqué a él para abrazarle y oler por última vez ésa fragancia perfecta que le envolvía.— Te quiero.

— Eres hermosa.— suspiró casi con dolor y correspondió mi abrazo. Besó mi cabeza y pude notar su aliento entre mis rizos. En ese momento deseé que se parara el tiempo, no quería separarme de él.

Edward...— reclamé su atención con falta de aire. Las lagrimas bajaban con más rapidez a cada instante que pasaba.

—Mmmm...— bostezó apretando aún más su cuerpo contra él mío, se sentía tan cómodo como yo.

— Me puedo quedar, basta con que me lo pidas.— aparté mi rostro de su pecho de mármol y busqué sus ojos. — Te lo suplico, pídeme que me quede para estar contigo.

— Bella, no debes quedarte...— con lágrimas en los ojos, acorté la distancia que separaba nuestros rostros y rocé mis labios con los suyos. Edward no se separó y me correspondió con la misma pasión. Nos separamos. Me secó las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas.— Lo siento.— me deshice de su abrazo.

— Yo lo siento más, adiós amor.— a pesar de que mis palabras habían sonado muy cursis, era lo que realmente sentía. Mientras salía corriendo de ese bosque, noté como algo volvía a romperse en mi interior.

* * *

**N/A:**** Lamento haber tardado tanto. Se estarán preguntando que va a suceder ahora, y se van a sorprender mucho si les digo que esto es todo. Sí, lo dejo claro, este ha sido el último Capítulo de esta historia, pero no se preocupo, por que más adelante habrá una sequela.  
Les agradezco a todos por haberme seguido en cada capítulo y por haberme apoyado con todos los reviws. Espero que sea pronto cuando empiece la sequela, de momento ya les adelanto el título para los interesados: "Lo que se perdió por el camino."**

**Nos leemos pronto, son unos soles. Les amo.**

**P.D: Tan pronto como pueda subiré el epílogo.**


End file.
